THE Degree Of Intimacy
by tonstar17
Summary: What if Leonard and Penny never met because Leonard didn't move into 4A. Would Spiritual Connections be a factor. I do not own any of the characters.
1. The Degree of Intimacy

**The Degree of Intimacy**

 **Chapter 1**

He sat at his usual booth. Leonard had been coming to The Cheesecake Factory every Tuesday for three months now. He liked the Tuesday special offer. The classic meal which was plain and simple and consists of a regular hamburger with lettuce, tomatoes topped with fries. As he was lactose intolerance, there weren't many items on the menu he could eat. He wondered how long he would have to wait this time; The service was just not up to standard here. The waitresses were always rude, and he wondered why people chose to do a job they hate. They laughed at his geeky appearance; He sometimes caught them talking and looking at him but stopped as soon as they realized he was looking in their direction.

He had been sitting for about 10 minutes and still no service, vowing this was the last time he was coming here. He was about to leave when his thoughts were broken.

"Are you ready to order?" He looked up to see the bored waitress staring down at him with a blank expression on her face. She was blond and cute. Maybe if she smiled more, it would complement her features he thought.

"Can I have the Tuesday Special please." He said in a friendly voice, half smiling.

"Anything else" rolling her eyes at his attempt smile.

"Oh sorry, could I have a glass of lemonade with no ice."

She wrote down his order and wandered off. He was sure he heard her muttered nerd under her breath. Leonard waited another 10 minutes for his food he played on his cell phone to pass the time. When his order finally arrived, it was cold and not very tasteful he thought about complaining but what was the point he was used to this bad service. Deep down maybe the problem was him. He looked around the eating area; it was half full with couples and their kids running wild. Leonard watch as most of the parent just sat there watching their children running around like lunatics, treating the dining area as their personal playground. One of waitress tried to get the children to calm down and speaking to the parents who did nothing. Maybe it wasn't his fault after all; It looks like they had plenty to worry about at the moment. He wondered how some parents can be so lazy and can't teach their children to behave in public. As a customer, Leonard perceived in his unique way the idiosyncratic, emotional and irrational that was going on around him. He felt sorry for the staff even though they treated him negligently. Leonard might be socially adept, but it was no excuse for treating him differently. He left a 30% tip half his food and headed home.

Leonard was sitting on the sofa in his 2-bedroom apartment it consists of an open-plan living room and kitchen area with a large bedroom. A smaller size bedroom, and a bathroom. He lived alone and preferred it that way, he was a bit of a loner and having a roommate wasn't an option he loves his space. There was sufficient kitchen ventilation, and the windows providing plenty of natural light for the television area in the open-plan living room. The brown sofa jazzed up with colored cushions against the modern white and cream units. Clean lines and pale finish of the kitchen cabinetry combines with an island table with simple floor tiles having the feeling of space throughout. It wasn't great, but it was home and comfortable. Leonard thought about his day it had not been productive as he would have wanted. He was an experimental physics at Caltech he had been working on an experiment which meant constant presence in the lab and consistent findings to report. This sort of work requires one or two days of intense experimentation and several weeks' research. With not much progress on his part he felt like a failure because he had nothing consistent to report to his boss, he needed some inspiration from somewhere. There was a knock on his door and in walked Howard and Raj. They work at Caltech too and have been friends for a while. Howard was an engineer and Raj, an astrophysicist.

"Hi, guys what you are doing here."

"We have Chinese food." Howard said, holding up the takeout bag.

"I'm not hungry, but I am bored and could eat. I'll get the plates." Leonard realized he was still hungry after leaving the restaurant earlier without finishing his meal. They sat down and ate, mostly talking about what happened at work and later playing video games.

"So Leonard where was you at lunch? That weird guy Sheldon came and sat at our table."

"Sorry I had to go and pick up my medications. Really was it awkward?"

"He was so annoying and complaining about Geometry not being a real science and should not receive grant money," Raj said.

"The awkward moment for me was when he started complaining about how annoying the Geometers are, coming from the most annoying person." Howard interjected. They all laughed at how clueless he can be.

"So how is your experiment going?" Raj asked.

"Not so good I can't find the right data to make it work and just going through a phase of trying to find satisfaction in what I am doing."

"Hey don't look so dejected, maybe you just need to relax and have some fun. Take your mind away from it might help you radiated some positive energy." Raj said. Howard looked at Raj, shaking his head he changed the subject.

"So Leonard. Met anyone yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you haven't been with anyone since you and Kelly broke up."

"Yeah why did you break up in the first place? You guys were solid for over a year," Raj added.

Leonard didn't want to talk about his past relationship, but he knew they just keep asking.

"It wasn't meant to be, we both wanted different things in the relationship."

"Like what? Giving you sex all the time was a burden."

"Look, Howard I don't want to talk about this, can we change the subject."

"Did she dump you because you were no good in bed."

"No Raj and why would you say that. Leonard was beginning to get aggravated and bloated out.

"She wanted to get married and have kids okay. Satisfied" the table went silent, then Howard spoke. "I'm sorry Leonard I know how you feel about marriage and children after your upbringing."

"It's okay it's not your fault. I should have told you guys why we broke up."

"How did she take it when you told her," Raj asked?

"Not very well she just said she couldn't be with a man who never wanted to get married or have kids. She asked me the reason behind my decision and I told her about my loveless upbringings and my parents' marriage and how it has put me off marriage and having kids."

"I'm sorry Leonard."

"Don't be Raj; we parted on good terms. I hope she finds what she is looking for some day."

"She was hot, though, is it okay if I tap her.

"Howard…"

"Raj… She is single, and I'm open to marriage and kids." Leonard just rolled his eyes at Howard's comment.

"Tell you what will cheer you up. Why don't you come out with us I know this great bar with lots of chicks who are desperate."

"Howard I'm not going with you and Raj to pick up girls in some bar. I think I pass."

"Well, it's your loss. Come on Raj."

"Good luck with hooking up and you can tell me all about it tomorrow." Leonard said with a pinch of sarcasm.

"What happens at the bar stays at the bar." Howard winked at Leonard shutting the door behind him.

Leonard knew his work was a large part of his life, and the only way to be satisfied is to do his best. Maybe Raj and Howard were right; He needed to have more fun, even meet a girl that shared the same philosophy as him. Picking up girls from bars wasn't his idea of fun. He liked comics books and collecting action figures, dressing up in his favorite character's costumes was his thing. Leonard loved to prioritize his life making time for his comic books, going to the comic store, watching his favorite TV shows; his passion was a dedication to his work. That was doing stuff and having fun right. It didn't matter to him what others thought about him, especially those waitresses. He remembered Albert Einstein quote. **Strive not to be a success, but rather to be of value.** He tried to convince himself that success is having fun but knew he needed more in his life than his work and hobbies. He needed to fill that empty space in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Penny was in a rush and just made it on time for her shift. She hated working the late shift. But the tips were good. Her manager had promised her some early shifts which couldn't come soon enough. She changed quickly and arrived at her station just on time. She surveyed the bar area which was beginning to get busy. She turned her attention to the restaurant area it was busy with mothers and their kids. She smiled at the cute kids running around and some of the parent trying to control them. She thought that would be her one day. Married with children after her acting career took off. Her attention was drawn to the entrance as the rush hour crowd began to come in, her eyes fell on this guy that was leaving she couldn't see his face but notice his dark curly hair and hooded jacket. Penny had lived in California for about four years now. She moved there with her boyfriend Kurt to pursue her dream. She was only supposed to wait tables for about two years then make it in Hollywood. She wanted to be an actress, but it didn't work out the way she wanted as most of her audition materialised into nothing. Kurt spends all his time drinking and taking drugs while she worked to pay the bills and her auditions. She knew he was stealing from her, but she let it slide because she loved him. She suspected he might be cheating on her too but couldn't prove it except for finding girls numbers in his pants, but he always had an excuse. Her acting career was going nowhere, and she realised it wasn't easy to make it in Hollywood, the future looked bleak. Many times she wanted to give up and move back to Nebraska, but her pride wouldn't let her. She didn't want her parent to see her as a failure. She wishes her life was different. On a bright note. She had an audition for a model shoot for a science magazine she hoped this might be her break. She thought about what she should wear. She decided a business look might be appropriate.

* * *

The next few weeks was no different for Leonard, working on his experiment and getting some results but still behind on his paper he needed to clean it up and turn it into a real manuscript. Leonard felt stressed out and overwhelmed, his reputation was at stake. He had taken Raj's advice and tried to do more fun stuff but ended reverting to his old ways of playing video games and going to the comic book store with the guys. It was his coping mechanism and was the only way to manage his anxieties. He also visited the restaurant every Tuesday for his special. He didn't know why he kept going back; it never changed, and the service was pretty the same every time. Awful but something kept him going back; he was sure it wasn't the food or the waitresses, maybe it was because it was the only place he could relax, turn off his cell and work in peace without interruptions from his friends who usually just turn up at his apartment. He was glad he didn't tell them about this place. The food might be horrible and the staff needing a course in customer care but this was his sanctuary and for some strange reason he loved coming here to unwind. He left the restaurant, leaving the usual tip, turning on his cell, he had a few miss call from Raj and Howard. He drove toward the comic book store dreading all the questions on why he was late.

* * *

Leonard's experiment and the paper were finished. He was invited to give a talk after it had been approved by selected members of the science communities. The data had received a lot of attention from the publication after he submitted it. He remembered the day vividly. He was running late for his appointment with the Publisher he had five minutes to spare as he hurried towards the elevator he saw a blond woman dressed in a business suit clutching her handbag nervously with both hands and looking down at her shoes. He reached it as the elevator doors began to close, she looked up and stared straight at him. He only caught a glance of her, but he thought she was beautiful he pressed the button, but he was too late. Even if it was only for a second or two Leonard felt that they had a moment. Leonard's thoughts went back to his paper. He wasn't fully happy with the article, and perhaps it was foolish to publicize it before he was satisfied with the end product.

* * *

Leonard sat in the staff canteen eating his tuna sandwich lunch. He felt uncomfortable as he could feel these eyes on him. Where was Howard and Raj he thought, did they see him sitting with this weird guy and bailed. He looked at the lanky guy sitting in front of him who just kept staring at him. He gave a false smile.

"Hi I'm Sheldon, and you are Leonard." he grinned.

"Hi I know who you are and yes I'm Leonard." he put out his hand.

"Oh, I don't shake hands I have a germs phobia."

"You have an excessive fear of germs."

"Something like that if I shake your hand, I will have to go and wash my hands, and I don't want to as it's not my scheduled time to use the washroom."

"You have a schedule to use the restroom?"

"Of course, don't you? At 8.00am, 8.30am and…"

"Okay, I get it you suffer from obsessive-compulsive disorder."

"No, I don't. I just have a crippling phobia about germs." Sheldon looked down at his fingers and began fidgeting. Leonard felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it was insincere of me." Sheldon looked up at Leonard who couldn't read his expression, suddenly he broke into a goofy smile and said.

"Apologies accepted, are we now friends?" Leonard paused for about five seconds not knowing what to say. Leonard was relieved when Howard and Raj walked over and sat down with their lunch.

"Hi, Raj, Howard where have you guys been? You know Sheldon. Bye." He hurriedly left the table leaving all three in an awkward position and baffled.

"So Sheldon how is it hanging," Raj asked trying to break the ice.

"Hanging to the left, not that it is any of your business." Howard nearly choking on his drink.

"He meant how are are you."

"Oh I don't get the slangs of the youths, but I go along. I'll hotline bling you tonight. Sheldon said. Unaware of the meaning.

"You're not getting anything from me tonight, do you even know what it means?" asked Raj.

"Yes, it's calling you on your hotline."

"It's a booty call dumbass." Sheldon thought about it "Oh I see it makes sense now. Raj, deleting your number."

"How did you get my number?"

"Howard made me hand out these cards with your name and number to girls around the university; he specifically said, and I quote. Girls only." He gives a card to Raj, who looked at it and said.

"Howard. That's your number. You asshole."


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Leonard was meeting Howard and Raj at the comic book store. They are walking in with Sheldon. Leonard swore under his breath.

"What is he doing here." he asked when Sheldon was out of earshot.

"Well, you left us with him which was a dick move by the way, so we thought we would get you back by inviting him to the comic book store," Howard grinned.

"A dick move was encouraging him; now he knows where we hang out."

"I told you it was a bad idea." said Raj.

Howard turned slowly toward Raj, with gritted teeth. "It was your idea."

"You didn't have to agree to it," Raj said defensively.

"So Leonard, who is your Favourite superhero." Leonard just rolled his eyes at Sheldon and carried on reading the comic book in his hands.

* * *

Leonard sat in a coffee shop drinking his coffee; his paper was well received to rave reviews, but Leonard still wasn't happy with it. He was to present the data at a conference in two days time, was it the paper that was bothering him or was it something else like representing the university and speaking in public in front of all those competitors, or was he worrying about nothing. He was overthinking things again. His cell phone went off, and he saw an unknown number he answered it.

"Hello" there was a pause at the other end and then.

"Hello, is Chloe there."

Leonard wondered who this was.

"Hi, I'm not sure who this is but do I know you I'm afraid you may have the wrong number."

"Oh sorry I must have got three and two digits backward." he had to laugh at this.

"It's okay we all makes mistakes."

"So you are not her Boyfriend?"

"No I don't even know anyone called Chloe." he could hear giggling

"What's so funny." He asked,

"Nothing I just like the sound of your voice."

"Thank you. Who is this by the way?"

"I don't know you, so my name is unimportant, what about you?" Leonard didn't want to tell a stranger his name. He tried to play it cool.

"I'm just like you, another creature roaming this vast planet."

"Is that supposed to be a chat-up line?"

"Oh no, sorry I was just trying to be funny." He said in a panic.

"You are funny, don't worry it's fine."

"Thank you."

"You seem like a nice guy, can I tell you a secret." Leonard wasn't sure where this was going but played along.

"Sure.'

'I hate my life." Leonard didn't know what to say or how to answer so just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why."

"I'm 22 in a dead end job and will probably never do anything better with my life."

"Don't say that. I'm sure a lot is going for you." he tried to assure here.

"I don't, my life is pretty much empty. Someone once told me that If you put your mind to what you want in life, things will be different and your dream can come true. That was entirely not true." Leonard had this feeling she was rolling her eyes at the end of the sentence.

"Why do you think that? There is some truth to It."

"I just feel alone and depressed sometimes. It's like something is missing in my life and I can't pinpoint it. I know it not my career because that's not going anywhere at the moment."

"I feel the same a lot of the times, but I get over it by letting go of my worries which is not easy and await my destiny."

"Sorry to burden a total stranger with my problems."

"It's not an issue. I too sometimes suffer anxiety attacks due to overthinking things.

"How do you deal with it."

"Think happy thoughts and try not to dwell on the past and future but the present. Choosing to live in the past steals away the enjoyment of the day.

"Wow. That is deep. You sound like one of those smart genius guys. I sometimes find myself mourning for the past and worry about the future."

"Maybe I am one of those guys but serious I just read a lot, holding onto the past makes you stuck and I think the most important moment is the present. You will be surprised but if you take the time to smile, take in the sights and sounds. Each day is full of endless possibilities."

"You are so right; But what if there is nothing to smile about?"

"Just try not to let the past hurts impact your mood."

I will give it a try. Maybe it might help. You know what the worst part is."

"What?"

"Living in a fantasy world that everything is okay, but it's not."

"Sometimes it's harder to decide whether there are things you could have done differently."

They talk for a while about life and stuff, laughing and sometimes unintentional flirting. It's was like they have known each other for years. Two people from different worlds barely know each other but found comfort as total strangers. They were both lost souls and united in their quest of finding true happiness in this vast but small world.

Leonard thought how easy it was to talk to this person he didn't even know her, but he felt at ease talking to her.

I feel much better talking to you. Thanks for listening and some great advice, more that I can say for my boyfriend."

"Well it was great talking to you too, and I feel better talking with you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure fire away." there was a pause on the line Leonard thought she had hung up, and then she said.

"If you could change one thing about you, what would it be?" Leonard thought about the question

"I would exchange my shy side to appear more confident. Many people tell me that I seem shy and that I don't really have much self-esteem. I guess more confident, oh and taller. What about you?"

"I would change my tendency towards making the wrong decisions in my life…" The call went dead. He looked at his cell phone and realised his battery had run out. They had been talking for over an hour. Leonard thought that was a strange conversation even though he had never met this person there was an immediate and profound connection to this person. He couldn't describe it or why he felt that way, but he just had that feeling. He finished his coffee and walked the short distance back to the university.

Leonard caught up with Howard, Raj, and Sheldon in the corridor of the University.

"So a weird thing happened to me today."

"You realize that your life is empty, and nothing will come out of your paper when your theory turns out to be disproved."

"No Sheldon and why are you still hanging out with us. Anyway, I got this call on my cell which turned out to be a wrong number but got talking to this girl. We talked for a while and felt right; there was this powerful, instantaneous feeling that I have known or met her before."

"Leonard you need to get out more or better get laid. Falling for someone you never met who could also turn out to be a guy stink of desperation."

"Howard, I'm serious I know it's weird, and I can't explain it, but it happened."

"I believe you, Leonard."

"Thanks, Raj you are a good friend. But what does it mean?"

"Maybe it a sign and if she calls you again, then it's supposed to be. If not, then that's all it is. A coincidence."

"Thanks, Raj maybe you are right I'm overthinking this." At the back of his mind he somehow knew their paths will cross again.


	4. Chapter 4

She was a little disappointed when she got cut off. She tried calling the number a few times, but all she got was the message can't connect please try again later. It was so frustrating. Did he turn his cell off on purpose because of all her babbling? Anyhow She had been in a bad mood all day. She needed a friend to talk to and tried to call Chloe. She was glad she accidently got to speak to him instead. She felt better after the conversation; he was so easy to talk to and listened to what she had to say. She wondered why he cut her off. Did his girlfriend walk in or he just didn't want to talk anymore? She wondered what he looked like. She guessed he wasn't the type she usually would date. She wondered if this was a coincidence or it's was meant to happen. She believed in psychics, and everything happens for a reason. She was feeling down and depressed, and all it took for her to feel good about herself was an hour conversation with a total stranger. She was in a good mood now, and she missed the sound of his voice. She tried the number again.

* * *

She was in a bar with her friend Chloe. They stood at the bar area as it wasn't too busy. Both dressed casually not wanting to look alluring. A jukebox was playing music in the background and a large screen above the bar, a couple of more screens around competing for the customer's attention showing different sports; the sound was muted. The other part of the bar had new shiny furniture dotted around, with pictures of famous sports stars hanging on the walls. There were a few separate group of people relaxing and enjoying an after work beer and sharing Buffalo Chicken wings. Other' having food, snacks, or just drinking.

"So what's going on? You promised to call me but it was a couple of days ago, and you didn't."

"Sorry about that I had a fight with my boyfriend, and he smashed my cell phone."

"He didn't hit you again did he?"

"No, he was just being an ass and got angry because I called him out on his drinking. He got pissed off and accused me of cheating and smashed my phone. Funny story. I called you from my work phone, think I got one of the digits mixed up and dialled the wrong number I figured it was your new boyfriend answering your cell, but this guy answered, we like got talking for ages. I don't know, but I felt a spiritual connection with him. We didn't even know each other's names or anything about each other."

"You sure it wasn't one of those sex lines for desperate people." Chloe joked.

"No, it wasn't like that we just connected and talked for over an hour, and then we got cut off."  
"Maybe he got bored of your lame conversation."

"Chloe. Stop It's not funny. I did try calling him back a few times, but his cell must have been turned off."

"Or his phone battery died."

"Why didn't I think of that? The annoying fact is I don't have his number and can't remember it." She said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it, probably wasn't meant to be, but what you told me so far looks like he also enjoyed talking to you."

"He was funny and sweet, and he gives great advice." she chuckled. "I wish I could the hear the sound of his voice right now." She said dreamily.  
"Wow, you really like this guy your face just lights up when you talk about him. I haven't seen you this excited in a long time."

"Do you think he will call? I somehow doubt he will? He is kind of shy and doesn't have a lot of self-confident it seems."

"He doesn't know anything about you or your name so no, also it's your work number and he would look foolish not having a clue who he wanted to talk to if someone else answered, By the way, how do you know he has low esteem?"

"We opened up to each other, and two things he said he would change about himself. We were so honest with each other; it's like we have known each other for years, really strange but felt right."

They talked about what they have been doing since the last time they hung out and how much of a jerk her boyfriend can be and laughed at some of the lines guys were using to chat them up. Chloe saw how sad her friend looked and hoped she makes the right decision and dumps him; he wasn't right for her she saw the glimpse of happiness when she talked about the guy on the phone. She wanted her friend to be happy.

"So why did you guys get into a fight?"

"I was talking to him about his addiction and how it was ruining our relationship he got angry and started screaming at me and then threw my cell out of the window."

"Did you go and retrieve it?"

"He wouldn't let me. I have never seen him like that before. The hatred in his eyes. It was scary. Since he started taking steroids to build his muscles he gets into this mood swings and angry pretty quickly. It sometimes frightens me. I don't know what to do. He needs help, but he just wouldn't listen to me."

"You need to leave him before he hurt you and just mentally but physically," Chloe said in a serious tone.

"I know but I have nowhere to go."

"You can stay with me until you find a place."

"I don't know," She replied pretending to watch one of the screens, avoiding eye contact.  
"You are better than this and stop making excuses. You look so down all the time, complaining about him. Don't you want to be happy again?"

"Of course, I do. That's all I ever wanted. But I don't know if I will ever find happiness. I thought he was the one, but I'm not so sure now."

"There is no point in staying with someone that makes you miserable just because you think you are in love." Chloe is eyeing her curiously.

"That's not true Chloe." swallowing a mouthful of wine.

"Denial, He has ground you down. He is taking you for granted. The truth is you don't need him. He needs you to support his habit. He is using you and you know he has cheated on you more than once. how much more of this can you take."

She tried to divert Chloe's attention away from talking about his cheating. "Two more shots over here please..." putting up her defence mechanism, a refusal to admit the truth and trying to distract the attention away from her messed up private life.

She knew Chloe was right, but she had a hard time letting go. They've come a long way and things only changed when they moved to the west coast. She knew they couldn't continue like this. She had a big decision to make, but it wasn't going to be easy, and the question she kept asking herself was, is she strong enough walk out.  
They stay at the bar still late getting most of their drinks for free, but she couldn't enjoy herself as she had someone on her mind and it wasn't her boyfriend or any of the guys she danced with tonight. As she and Chloe shared a cab home, she closed her eyes and imagined the handsome man from the elevator talking to her, and speaking in the voice she so desperately wanted to hear again. Perfect. Penny thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks has passed since his phone conversation with the stranger. It was a beautiful day in Pasadena mostly sunny, but there was the possibility of rain It was warm but not too humid. The cheesecake factory was quiet for a Tuesday. The usual parents and kids were missing just a handful of customers. Leonard was busy reading reviews of his paper on his laptop. He was astonished how well it was received. He put his hands on his head all the worrying about the consequences of his data being wrong now a distant past. Leonard mind wandered back a few weeks ago. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl on the phone. He wanted to call her, but that was out of the question as he knew hardly anything about her he felt so comfortable talking to her and the longer they talked their casual flirtation deepens. Leonard felt a real connection with her, and the conversations were easy and free flowing, not awkward like it normally was when he talked to the opposite sex. He felt at ease being himself and couldn't believe how he told her his deepest, darkest feelings all at once. His insecurity about his height, confidence and his anxieties and hiding away from social situations. At the corner of his eyes, he saw someone walking up to his table. He was in a good mood today, happy, excited and to take anything thrown at him even the obnoxious waitresses, they can be as rude as they wanted. He was determined nothing will spoil his day.

"Hello I will be your server this evening, can I get you something to drink before you place your order." he looked up and for a second thought he was in a different restaurant he didn't recognize the blond standing over him and smiling at him. The very first thing he noticed was her large green eyes, and smile gazing down at him he wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He was transfixed.

"Do you work here" is all he could get out and instantly regretted saying that.  
"Yes. And I will be your waitress." That intoxicating smile is never leaving her face.  
Leonard was lost for words this girl was new and nice she wasn't looking at him as a geek but a human being he was finally able to put his words into sense, looking at the menu to avoid eye contact.

"Can I have a glass of lemonade with no ice please."

"I'll be right back with your drink." Leonard watched her walk to the bar area. She returned a few minute later with his drink.

"Here you go sir." that smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you." he could smell her coconut scent perfume he loved fragrances that smell like coconut. It's was such a refreshing scent it smells like summer to him.

"You are welcome. Are you ready to order?"

"I would like the Tuesday special please." pointing to the offer on the menu.

"Certainly. Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Can I interest you in any starters while you wait?"

"Thank you, but I'm good Penny."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"It's, It's on your name tag." trying not to laugh at how adorable she was.

"Oh yeah." looking at the tag and feeling very embarrassed. Penny hoped he wouldn't notice how bright red she had gone.

He quickly adds as not to let her think he was being offensive. "Sorry didn't mean to be rude I'm Leonard." he nervously mumbled.

"It's fine my bad. You order will be right up and if you need anything just ask. It's nice to meet you, Leonard." She hurriedly walks away to place his order and feeling so stupid.

Wow, Leonard though she was sweet and beautiful her blond hair reaching down to her shoulder and her framing high cheekbones, an aquiline nose, and those beautiful deep green eyes. She was young, around 20 he guessed, with a good body, athletic, not skinny. She wore a white sleeveless top that exposed her toned arms and shoulders, indicating regular workouts or yoga. She returned 10 minutes later with his order and placed it gently on the table.

"Here you go, sir."

"Please call me Leonard."

"Okay and if you need anything else, just call." giving him that smile once again.  
As she was doing her rounds and it wasn't a very busy evening, she kept stopping to make small talk. He found it easier talking to her like they have known each other for a long time. He had to ask. "Have we met before."

"I don't think so, but you do look familiar."

"I just have this feeling that we have met before but can't place where."

"Funny me too. Maybe you saw me here before." she thought his voice also sounded familiar. Where has she heard that voice before?

"Probably I only come here on Tuesdays for the special."

"I usually do the late shifts on Tuesday, but I'm covering for a colleague on maternity leave."

"Maybe I have seen you on TV or a magazine. You are beautiful enough to be an actress or model. Even both "she blushed hard

"Thank you, Mr. Smoothtalker. I'm an actress and just waitressing to pay the bills. She winked at him."

"Sorry if it came out as bewitching but I was only giving you a compliment, have you been in anything I have seen." she gave him that smile again.

"Thank you and probably not." feeling a bit embarrassed as her acting career was nonexistence at the moment.

"I did an audition for a photo shoot for some scientific magazine they wanted a hot blond wearing glasses to promote female scientists. Didn't get the part, though." she laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm over it."

"Wait was you at the south lake building a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah I was, how did you know that."

"I was there too, and I think I saw you in the elevator but it closed before I could get in." Leonard thought what a coincidence and this two chance meeting were meant to mean something.

Penny remembered she only glimpse him for a few seconds, but she thought he was handsome and tried to press the open button to no avail. Penny thought this two occasions they met was a sign but what?

"Wow, it's a small world. Do you work there?"

"No, I had an appointment."

"So what do you do."

"I work at Caltech University."

"So you are a teacher?"

"Something like that," not wanting her to know what he really did in case she thought he was some kind of nerd. He was relieved when she got called away. The hamburger was delicious it was probably the first time he enjoyed eating there and actually finished his food.

"How was everything?

"Absolutely wonderful and very nice thank you."

"Glad you enjoyed it, sir, I mean Leonard. Can I interest you in our dessert menu?"

"Oh no thank you. I'm lactose intolerance I can't eat any dairy produce." he immediately regretting telling her. He looked away to hide his blush.

"Can I get the check please."

"Sure. I'll be right back." She returned with his check and began to clear his table accidently brushing against him. It sent a sensation through his whole body. Leonard just wanted to get out of there; he was sweating, and his heart rate was on overdrive. He waited for her to leave and quickly paid the bill and hurriedly left the restaurant before she came back.

Penny deposited the plates in the kitchen and immediately rush to the washroom. What the hell just happened there? Her heart was beating fast and was red as a beetroot. She had never felt that kind of sensation when their body touched before, not with any of her previous boyfriends or now Kurt. Sure she thought he was cute with his black frame glasses and cute green upside down tree shirt. She found him so easy to talk to, and it felt like she had known him forever. This had been a strange encounter. She washed her face and applied her mascara breathing in and out to calm herself. She walked out to see his booth empty, a little disappointed he left. She couldn't help the feelings and hoped to see him again soon. She began to clear and clean his table when she noticed he left her a 100% tip. She couldn't help but smile she has never before got a tip like that before even when flirting with customers. She didn't even flirt that much with Leonard.

"I see the nerd has left. Poor Penny had to serve him the blond waitress said.

"That's what happens on your first day shift. You get the nerds and weirdos. The brunette replied. They both giggled.

"What so funny?" asked Penny as she walked by.

"Oh nothing, so how did it go with the nerd?" asked the blond.

"What nerd."

"The one in booth 13."

Oh, he was very pleasant and polite."

"Really he usually just sits there on his laptop looking miserably."

"And a lousy tipper said the brunette."

"Well I thought he was cute, and he must have been in a good mood because he left me a 100% tip." both looked at each other not believing what Penny just said. "Close your mouths girls." She grinned as she went to attend to a customer.

Leonard could not understand what happen there. Where did that sensation come from, he just met her. She was beautiful and friendly and not his type and was sure as hell she wasn't his but he noticed her shake when their body touched. It wasn't just him. There was an electrifying feeling between the two of them that words cannot describe. Leonard sat in the car waiting for his heartbeat to subdue he got his inhaler out and had two puff of it. He had always been shy when talking to women but with penny it just felt so right, was this some kind of setup, it was too good to be true. A beautiful girl like Penny interested in him. The waitresses must all be laughing at him now just like back in his school days. Stop overthinking this. There was a connection, the way she kept looking at him and smiling he saw something in her eyes and body movement but then again she was an actress, and they were good at faking emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny finished her shift and saw one of her colleagues walk in to start her shift.

"Hi Bernadette, how is it going."

"Hi Penny, Okay I guess. How was your day on the early shift?"

"It wasn't too bad I quite enjoyed it, wasn't as stressful as I thought and got lots of tips. One guy even gave me a 100% tip."

"Really, did you give him your number and promised him…"

"Hey I'm not that kind of girl, and I have a boyfriend."

"I was kidding, but you always flirt with the jock guys."

"That's the thing he wasn't, and I didn't even flirt with him well not that much anyway." she pouted. "It was weird I felt like I have met him before and we got on like a house on fire. He was so easy to talk to and very charming."

"He sounds like a nice guy, is he a regular?"

"I'm not sure but he eats here every Tuesday evenings, and he works at Caltech."

"Oh, so he is a scientist?"

"No, a teacher."

"What kind of a teacher," Bernadette asked suspiciously.

"I don't know I didn't ask, but he did kind of look and dressed nerdy. A bit like you."

"Hey. I don't dress nerdy."

"If you say so. Bernadette can I ask you something."

"Sure what's up." They walked to one of the empty booths and sat facing each other. Penny paused for a few second not sure if it was the right thing to discuss this with Bernadette but she needed to talk to someone.

"Have you ever met someone for the first time and felt a connection to them and feel close to that person."

"Is this to do with the guy you met?"

"No," Penny said defensively. "Maybe, I don't know. I felt a spiritual connection to him, and I think it was the same for him."

"How can you tell? You just met him."

"I know. But it felt like I have known him forever and was very comfortable with him."

"Spiritual connections are usually perceived on a much deeper level., there isn't much you can do about it. once sparked, you just feel closer to the person in question."

"It scary I have never felt this kind of connection to anyone before."

"Penny. You can only try to get to know each other and give each other a chance. It doesn't automatically mean something will happen. It's harder to walk away not knowing if it was meant to be."

"So what should I do?"

"Follow your head and if you see him again, and you still feel the same in mind, body and soul then follow your heart. Penny I've got to go, or I will be late for my shift."

"Sorry. Thanks Bernadette for listening."

"Take care and I'm here for you if you need me. What about your boyfriend? have you considered how he will feel if he knew about this guy."

"I know this might sound harsh, but I really don't care what he thinks."

"I hope you know what you are doing," Bernadette said as she walked to her station to begin her shift.

Penny sat in the booth thinking about all that Bernadette had said and decided she needed to see him again only to prove to herself it meant nothing. She tried to assure herself that what she was feeling wasn't real. Everything that happened was a coincidence and meant nothing. It was just her mind playing tricks on her, and there were no signs to suggest otherwise no hints, clues, yes there was simple acts, but it didn't mean anything. Did it. Suddenly she realised they had been sitting in booth 13. "Dammit" Frustrated at herself for having these feelings.

* * *

It's been three days since he met Penny and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was sure it was a game the waitresses were playing, and he felt foolish for falling for it. She was so sweet and from past experience, girls like Penny are only nice to him when they want something and never wanted a relationship with him. He considered not going back, but the urge to see her again was too strong to ignore and just to think about her melted his heart. He even found himself driving past the cheesecake factory and the off chance of spotting her.

* * *

Tuesday couldn't come fast enough for Leonard he was looking forward to seeing Penny again. Usually he went to the cheesecake factory straight from work but this time, he left early and went home to freshen up. He put on his red tiger tee shirt and a pair of chino pants and his lucky brand jacket and some colon. He didn't look any different from his day to day wear but looked smarter. When he arrived, he was disappointed to be shown to a booth by one of the other waitresses who for some reason was being kind to him. He wondered if she was working today. He scans the dining and the bar area, but she wasn't there. Maybe she is doing the late shift or is running late. After placing his order and still no penny he thought to himself what an idiot to think a girl like Penny would ever like him. He was right it was just a bet with the other girls, and he had just been played. He could see the waitresses giggling among themselves and couldn't help but think they were laughing at him, he finished his meal in double quick time. He paid his bill and left leaving a generous tip.

* * *

Two weeks has passed. Leonard avoided the cheesecake factory he was too embarrassed to go back there he was at home with Raj and Howard playing video games.

"Leonard, what's up. You seem to be feeling down a lot lately."

"I'm fine just having some problems with my paper." he lied.

I thought you finished your paper that's why you publish it." Raj said.

"Yeah I, I was talking about another paper that I'm working on."

"Leonard comes on you are not fooling us. We know something is bothering you. You haven't been the same since you returned from the conference about you paper." said Howard.

"Maybe he met a girl and had disappointing sex and then she closed the window of opportunity in his face."

"Raj. You are sure a dumbass sometimes. Nothing like that happened." rolling his eyes.

You might have a point there. Did you stick it in the wrong hole or you couldn't get it up. Howard said.

"What the hell… I didn't meet anyone while I was away or did any of those things happened. Like I said I'm fine so can we please drop it." he scoffed. They could see he was getting annoyed.

"Touchy" Raj whispered to Howard, who nodded in agreement.

"What was that."

"Nothing." they both said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi penny" she noticed how quiet she was as she put her stuff in her locker.

"Oh hey, Bernadette."

"I heard you were sick last week. Is everything okay." concerned for her friend. Penny burst into tears. "Are you all right? As she hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder. After a few minutes, she handed her some tissues.

"I'm sorry I not usually like this I'm just going through a lot at the moment." blowing her nose.

"It's okay. Want to talks about it. She rubs her shoulder. "It might help," she said sincerely.

"My jerk of a boyfriend has been cheating on me, I mean I knew he was because friends told me but I just didn't want to believe them."

"Oh Penny, I'm so sorry."

"I came home early last week because I wasn't feeling great and caught him in bed, our bed with another woman." She cried.

"What did you do?"

"Well I lost it and attacked the girl, but Kurt stopped me. I just want to kill her. How could he do this to me? We've been together for four years."

"Penny a man like that does not deserve you or your love. I hope you dumped his ass."

"I did, but I still love him. She began to weep again. "I moved out. I had to take time off to find a new apartment."

"Good for you. You might think you love him but time is a great healer of pain, and someday you will realise that he never deserved your love."

"I hope you are right. The worst thing is that it doesn't really bother me that we are not together anymore. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not, it just goes to show that you might not have loved him as much as you, thought."

"I guess it bothered me more that he cheated on me than anything else."

"Sometimes we stay with partners because we think it's the best we can do and ignore all the pain they inflict on us. love is not a reason to remain in a relationship without trust, and the mental abuse and infidelity."

"A few years ago I would have forgiven him, but not anymore he has given me the strength to leave and change my life for the better."

"You made the right decision Penny. You are stronger than you thought."

"Thanks, Bernadette. I feel much better talking to you."

"Anytime, so how is the new apartment?"

"It's not too bad. I stayed with my friend Chloe for a few days until I found an apartment. It's cheap and affordable. It has a living room and kitchen area and a large bedroom I guess it's home now."

"Glad that you are moving on, it's for the best. You see. Come on we better go before we get into trouble for being late again." They walked out the locker room, not knowing what the evening will bring.

"So Penny did your fancy man show up? They sat outside a coffee shop during their break.

"No. Maybe he came earlier, and I missed him," she said disappointedly. She was hoping he show up to cheers her up. When they met two weeks ago, it was the best time she had had in a long time. He listened to everything she said and showed interest in her and not her body.

"Maybe he had to work late," said Bernadette

"yeah," Penny said sadly.

"Hey don't look so down. It will be alright. There is a reason for everything, and I'm sure you don't want him to see you looking so sad."

"I'm not looking my best so maybe it is a good thing, apparently, he was here last week when I was off sick. Oh well."

"Don't worry too much about it. You will see him again."

"Our paths will cross again. I just have this gut feeling. It was easy talking to him, and I hope we can be friends." She missed him and didn't know why, just thinking about him gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah, you don't really want to rush into another relationship right now."

"Who said anything about a relationship." she smiled at Bernadette as they both giggled and drank their coffee.

* * *

Leonard was in bed he had trouble sleeping. He had been suffering from insomnia for the last few months but just put it down to his worry about his experiment and the publishing of his paper. It had been a fortnight since his encounter with Penny and Leonard was in the same mind that she just used him to win a bet. It saddens him because he really thought they had a connection. He vowed never to go back to the cheesecake factory he didn't go last week so why should this Tuesday be any different. He thought about the girl at work that had been chasing him for a while. He didn't even realise she was hitting on to him because he was so obsessed with Penny and his paper. It took Raj and Howard to point it out to him, and he still didn't believe them until one day at the canteen she sat next to him and started rubbing her knees against his. She was stunning in fact, she was one of the most beautiful scientists at Caltech, and all the guys were in love with her. Not a day goes by without someone asking her out. He liked her too but always thought she was way out of his league. Even Howard tried his luck but got nowhere so why should he have any chance he thought back then. Now he knew she liked him; he was going to ask her out. What had he got to lose? But at the back of his mind, he wished it was Penny. What was it about this penny that captured his imagination like no girl ever had? He thought of them together married with kids and living in a beautiful part of California. What the hell. Where did that come from? Why did he reflect on all the things he didn't want? Marriage and kids. He has never had the thought with any of his previous girlfriends, and that was the reason he broke up with Kelly. Leonard was losing his mind. He tried to think of his work to take his mind away from this line of thought. An hour later he fell asleep.

* * *

Penny day was busy at work she was glad for the distraction as it helps her not to think how screwed up her life was and how she wasted four years with Kurt. She knew it was the best decision she had made in her life breaking up with him. Why didn't she see it coming she thought they were in love, and one-day would get married, but all he did was lie to her and used her. Did he ever love her? She wasn't so sure anymore and too dumb to see it. Her dad even warned her about him, but she wouldn't listen she was in love with him, and when he asked her to come to California with him she didn't even hesitate. It was her dream to be any actress and her fulfilling her dream with the man she loves was her dream coming true. But her dream slowly turns into a nightmare as Kurt began to hang out with the wrong crowd and started taking drugs, he stole money from her to feed his habit and was rough with her. He would always apologise and promise to stop and seek help, but he never did. She wondered if she made the right decision or should she have given him another chance. He seems very sorry when she went to collect her stuff. He also promised to change, and she still loves him.

As she walked toward the dining area, she spotted him she couldn't help the smile that came across her face. She was so happy to see him that she grabbed the waitress that was about to go and serve him.

"I got this," Penny said.


	8. Chapter 8

He sat facing away from her. He wondered if she was working tonight and if she will speak to him. He wouldn't blame her. He thought about what he would say, and if coming here was a good idea. He should go he had no right been here. They are just going to make fun of him, and he will be disappointed again. He was just about to leave when he heard her voice.

"Hello, you."

"Hey, Penny." she flashed him her trademark smile. They just stood there staring at each other until the silence was broken by the awkwardness it was creating between them.

"Can I take you order Leonard." that adorable smile never leaving her face.

"Oh yeah. Sorry the Tuesday special please," he said nervously.

"And a glass of lemonade with no ice if I remember correctly."

"Yes please, Penny."

"Don't look so nervous. I'll be back with your drink and your order wouldn't be too long." She put her hand on his shoulder to assure him. She didn't even know she did it until the shock wave went through her. She quickly let go and left to get his drink. Leonard felt it too.

He had woken up feeling good about today; it was Tuesday. Leonard couldn't stop the need to see her one more time but was in two minds about going back to the cheesecake factory. Some force beyond him kept pushing him; he had to go back just the once and see her no matter how much he thought it was a bad idea. Leonard had to put his mind at ease that it was a one-off, and there was no connection, touching his shoulder reaffirmed that connection, her touch was electrifying. Penny returned with his drink and placed it on his table.

"So how are you. Haven't seen you in a while."

"I have been busy with work it's taken a lot of my time."

"Is that why you weren't here last week." He was shocked she noticed and smiled to himself. Just then Bernadette walks by and couldn't help being curious. She wanted to meet the guy that penny was infatuated with and said:

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend." She had a big grin on her face.

"Oh hey, Bernadette. This is Leonard."

"Hi, Leonard pleased to meet you. Heard a lot about you."

"Hi nice to me you too. You have." He said puzzled. Penny quickly interrupted. "So Bernadette is studying to be a microbiologist."

"Yeah I'm just working here to pay for my doctorate. Penny told me you work at Caltech?" She asked.

"Yeah," he quivered.

"You're not a teacher are you?." Bernadette asked curiously.

"No I have a Ph.D. in experimental physics." he knew he couldn't get away with the teacher story now he was aware what she was studying.

"But I do have to teach grad students."

"Wow, I was going to study experimental physics until I decided to go with microbiology so is it fun." She said excitedly

"I guess it is. I do a lot of experiments and research and work with very expensive equipment which is kind of cool and one day I hope to visit the LHC in Switzerland."

Penny had zoned out as she had no idea what they were talking about and didn't want him to think she was stupid. But she was impressed.

"I've heard of you I read your recent paper it was excellent, it was interesting the concept you proposed Dr. Leonard Hofstadter." She grinned. They talked about his article and how well it was received. Confusing Penny even more.

Penny was stunned he had a Ph.D. Penny was getting jealous she didn't like it one bit that Leonard was getting on with Bernadette, Immense feelings of insecurity, fear, concern grabbed her as she thought he might like Bernadette better than her. Bernadette was studying for a degree, and she was just a community school dropout. She couldn't help thinking if push comes to shove he will choose her. She decided to keep her lack of education to herself. For the first time since she met Bernadette, she resented her.

"So you not a teacher then." She asked as she put both hands on her waist and staring at him.

"No, He said shyly" and looked away

"Okay, sound exciting the experimental thingy" she made a mental note to google what an experimental physics does later. She dragged Bernadette away before she made her look more stupid. She came over a little later with his order. She didn't know why but she felt some anger towards him.

"So you one of those beautiful mind people." he nodded.

"I'm sorry Penny I didn't mean to lie to you. I just thought you knew…"

"Knew what Leonard?"

"I don't know; I guess I didn't want you to think of me as a geek."

"Oh, Leonard if you are, You are one of the nicest men I have ever met. " she just couldn't be angry with him for long it scared her that he could have this effect on her.

"I am?"

"You are sweet, funny, generous, and your shyness is so cute." Leonard blushed hard.

"Thank you. You had no reason to talk to me apart from doing your job, but you reached out to me. That was really kind of you and shows you are a good person."

"I'm a people person." she joked "And don't talk like that I will always have time for you. Thanks for the tip the last time you were here.

"It was nothing and your welcome but I'm sure you get tips like that all the time." Leonard was beginning to relax.

"I wish. I'm a terrible waitress." she laughed.

"Not sure about that, what I have seen so far you are great. I mean at your job." He quickly added.

"Aww. You are so sweet; I bet you say that to all the other Waitresses."

"I wish they all hate me."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure they don't hate you they just don't understand you as I do." Leonard wasn't sure if she was complimenting him. They carried on having small talk when they can and getting to know each other, catching a glance whenever the other wasn't looking.

"How was your food?" She asked.

"Excellent and compliments to the waitress." He grinned.

"You mean to the chef."

"Well I would but the only time my order has been edible is when you served me."

"Come on that's not true."

"I'm not kidding, told you the other waitresses hate me."

"I thought you were joking," she said sympathetically. "Listen I'll talk to them okay." She put her hand on his shoulder and that feeling instantly rushing through her. She could get used to these butterflies.

"Thanks but you don't have to."

"I insist. You are a good man. Leonard and I'll see you next Tuesday. Right." Her eyes are begging.

"Okay bye, Penny I'm glad we met again." Even if he could, he knew he could never say no to her now or ever.

"Bye Leonard. I reserved the same booth for you." he nodded and gave her one last smile and disappeared into the night.

Penny put her hand on her heart and thought how wonderful he made her feel. No man has ever captured her heart like him. She didn't think she was in love with him, but she could easily see herself falling for him. There was a special bond that she couldn't explain. Whenever she looked at him, her heart skipped a beat. She wanted more and needed to get to know this guy. He was kind, warm, sincere and sexy. She also loved his smile. She couldn't wait to see him again.

Time went so quickly that Leonard was 20 minutes late for his regular rendezvous with Howard and Raj at the comic book store. He left the same amount of tip as the last time.

Leonard walked out of the cheesecake factory and fist pumped the air. He was on cloud 9. She liked him. She was so concerned for him when he told her about the other waitresses and the way she always touches him sends a shiver all over his body. He was sure there was something brewing between them and next Tuesday couldn't come soon enough. Leonard felt like an idiot for doubting himself and of course why did he always overthink things. He needs to stop and put things into perspective and relax more. It was taking a toll on his wellbeing which also affected his work and social life. He promises himself to work on overcoming the symptoms If he ever wants to have a life with Penny. Here we go again he thought, jumping the gun. The have only met twice, and it was too soon to rush things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leonard was on his way home from work driving through the rush hour. Usually, he hated it, but he wasn't too bothered as it gave him a chance to think about Penny. It's only been two days, but he missed her already. he looked in his rear-view mirror and noticed a white scooter with a passenger driving erratically. It reminded him of Howard; his mind went back to Penny. He wondered if she had a boyfriend? He will settle for just being her friend. He would be happy with that. Just then he spotted a broken down car parked on the sidewalk as Leonard approached closer his heart skipped a beat when he recognised the uniform; it was Penny, and she looked stranded and helpless on the sidewalk looking desperately at her car. She looked upset

She noticed a car pulling up behind and saw it was Leonard. She began to laugh at her misfortune.

"Hi, Penny. What a coincidence, are you okay."

"Hi, Leonard. Yes, I'm all right."

"Glad you are okay. Can I ask why you are laughing at your broken down car? You looked upset a minute ago.?"

She looked at Leonard and said. "I have two options: Be upset or be happy. I chose to be happy." what she didn't tell Leonard was she was upset about her car but seeing Leonard again just made her radiate happiness and forgot about her problems.

"Would you like me to give you a lift somewhere."

"If it's no trouble."

"Of course not. I'll be happy to."

"Okay then. Do you mind waiting for the tow truck to take my car to the garage."

"Sure Penny."

"Small world, of all the people. I bump into you." She grinned.

"Could have been worst, it could have been Howard."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"For what it worth I'm glad it was you, Leonard."

"Me too It always good to see a familiar face when in distress."

They waited for penny's car to be towed away and got into Leonard car and drove toward Penny's apartment while she gave directions and her zip code.

"I'm so frustrated right now. It the third time this month that stupid car has broken down."

"I thought you were happy about it." Penny glared at him.

"Never mind. Oh, at least the guy said your car should be fixed in a couple of days."

"That's not the problem. It's paying for it, I just moved to a new apartment and now this. It cutting into my savings and now will have to take extra shifts to cover my expenses.

"You be okay. You look like a fighter to me."

"Says the guy who has a working car."

"We are here."

"How did you know where to stop," Penny said.

"I put you zip code in Google map."

"Okay and what a dumb question. I swear I'm not stupid."

"you are adorable." Giving her that smile.

"We will see if you still think that when you get to know me. She winked at him. "Thank you so much, Leonard. I appropriated you driving me home."

"Anytime Penny." She got out the car and turned to face him.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"You have the cutest smile I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Penny. Can I confess something too?"

"yeah."

"The smile only exist because of you. He beams at her." Penny was touched by his words and had this warm feeling all over her body.

"Would you like to come up for a cup of coffee?" Penny asked.

"I would love to, but I'm meeting a couple of friends, maybe another time."

"Yeah maybe. Bye Leonard." She was disappointed and tried not to show it.

"Bye Penny. Hey here is my number, call me if you need anything okay. I'm here for you." she took his card and said. "Thank you I may just do that." He watches her walk to her apartment block and kicks himself for being honest he wanted to say yes, why didn't he say yes. Suddenly he saw her running towards him. He panicked thinking something was wrong. He winds down the window, and she poked her head through.

"What's wrong Penny?" concern in his voice.

"Oh nothing," she said shyly and looked away from him. "So here's my phone number."

Leonard pulled his cell phone out, she grabbed it and began to type into his phone.

"Just call me anytime." She looked deep into his eyes.

"Also my work number. I mean it calls me anytime." as she tapped the first couple of digits, the cell began to auto fill the remaining numbers, and above, the name appeared. A stranger with no name. Leonard suddenly noticed Penny froze halfway through and stopped, her face had gone all red he saw the shock expression on her face. She stared at him and quickly looked away and handed him his cell making an excuse to leave."

"I need to go."

"Are you alright penny" you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine I just remembered there is something I need to do."

"Oh Okay take care, Penny."

He watched her quickly hurried away she got inside her apartment block. He drove toward the comic book store to meet his friends. He spotted the scooter but thought nothing of it.

He smiled to himself he still couldn't believe how nice she was to him and not forgetting the touches. He also couldn't understand what she saw in his phone that scared her so much.

He opened his cell; Leonard nearly crashes into the car in front of him. He looked at it again recognising the number displaying on his screen. It was the strangers number, and Penny was that person she must have realised it. He was gobsmacked.

What was happening how is this possible? It was all fitting together, the strange encounters, What did they mean, these were no coincidence it's like they were intended to meet. The close encounter at the lift then the accidental phone call, the meeting at the Cheesecake factory what does it all mean? All he knew was that he had to accept he had no control of what was happening or change this reality he didn't have any idea where all this was heading or what his destination was somehow he knew he couldn't change it and wanted to see where it leads to as it just felt right. Leonard found a parking spot and walk towards the comic book store. Unaware two pairs of eyes are watching him from a distance.

Penny got to her apartment still in shock and collapsed onto her sofa. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming all that had happened didn't make any sense to her. Penny remembered the night with Chloe in the cab. Never in her wildest dream did she think the guy on the phone and Leonard were the same person. She wishes it but for it to be true scared the hell out of her. Was this her destiny? To be with Leonard. The feeling when she touched him, the wanting now began to make sense. She was confused should she embrace it or focus on other aspects of her life. She did not like the fact that the purpose of her life was defined or the fact that her destiny has been written. Penny has always been carefree and chosen her path and in control of where it leads. She remembers the quote. Follow your dreams; they were giving to you for a reason. This was all confusing for Penny. Her life will never be the same again. Is this what real love is? Are these sure signs that they are meant to be together. Some many questions, not enough answers. Penny was tired and did not have the energy to fight her feelings anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Raj and Howard entered the comic book store and joined Leonard as they scroll through comic books. They stared at Leonard suspiciously.

"Well, at least I'm not one that is late this time. "What?" he asked.

"So who's the hot blond?" Howard replied.

"Yeah who the blond?" Raj repeated.

"What blond I don't know what you are talking about." He walked to another shelve of comic books. Raj and Howard followed.

"Come on Leonard. We have been following you. We saw you pick up that gorgeous blond girl." Howard said dreamily

"You followed me?"

"Yeah well you always seem to be missing every so often, being secretive about your whereabouts and always late."

"So we decided to follow you to find out what you are up too," Raj added.

"For someone who is lactose intolerance. What do you eat at the Cheesecake factory?"

"You followed me there what is wrong with you guys."

"Sorry, we were just worried about you and thought you might be in some kind of trouble," Raj said.

"I should have known it was you and Raj on the Scooter that I spotted."

"You saw us." Howard is looking shocked.

"Let's just say don't give up your day jobs."

"So come on who's the blond, is she your girlfriend?"

"No she is not, and I wish you guys will drop it."

"I can totally see why she wouldn't want to be your girlfriend."

"Howard we are just friends, we met at the Cheesecake factory she works there."

"Do you love her," asked Raj

"Of course not we are just getting to know each other."

"In an intimate way or has she already dashed your hopes," Howard asked.

"Are you going to ask her out."

"No" Raj, there was frustration in his voice.

"Can I ask her out?"

"No. You can't Howard."

"Why not she is hot."

"I don't know maybe because you are creepy."

"No, I'm not, Is it because you like her? does she like you?" Howard said back.

"I don't know I mean she did, but something happened that scared her."

"What happened?" Raj asked."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We will just keep asking until you tell us," Raj replied

"Promise you wouldn't laugh," Leonard said.

"We promise." turning to Howard. "Don't we Howard."

"Fine, yes, I promise."

Leonard took in a deep breath. "Remember when I told you about the strange phone call." They both nodded.

"Well, it turns out the stranger was Penny."

"Who's Penny?" Howard looked puzzled

"The blond."

"What blond."

"The one you saw me with earlier today." He rolled his eyes.

"So that's her name. Nice"

"The thing is, it's not a coincidence because we met before when I went to hand my paper in for Publication."

"Wow, that weird are you stalking her," Howard asked.

"No. It just seems we were meant to find each other, and now we have. What next?"

"Maybe you are supposed to be together. You know faith and all."

"Though that Raj but we are such different people and society standard says we shouldn't be together, but something just keeps pulling us together no matter what."

"All I can say is go with your heart if it meant to be then there is nothing you can do to stop it. It looks like you two have feelings for each other that are very spiritual." Raj said.

"You need to talk to her It might seem weird. Just extend your hand in friendship and hope she accepts it. That's all you can do for now." Howard advised.

"You know you guys are right I will talk to her, I'm going to be there for her even if I don't know what the situation is, let her know she is not alone. Thanks, guys."

* * *

"Hi Mom"

"Hi, Penny. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just thought I call and say hi. How's dad?"

"He is fine, and your brother is out of jail but for how long we don't know."

"He never learns I hope he stay out of trouble this time."

"So how have you been? How's Kurt."

"Good mom. Oh, we are not together anymore that ratbag cheated on me."

"Oh, Penny sorry to hear that I warned you about him."

"I know mom. Can we just drop it?"

"Are you sure you are okay you seem down?"

"I'm fine I just need to hear a friendly voice." She began to sob. Her mom letting her cry giving her comforting words and assuring her bad times are not going to last forever.

"My life is a mess I'm in a dead-end job my boyfriend cheated on me; I have no money because I had to move and my car broke down. The only good thing that has happened is this guy I met, and now that has become weird. She murmured." Closing her eyes and seeing Leonard sitting in the booth smiling up at her.

"You met someone else already? Her mom fumed."

"It's not like that we are just friends we just get along so well. Opening her eyes as she spoke to cast away the memory."

"Good you don't want to rush into anything too soon. So why is it weird?" Penny could hear the relief in her voice that she wasn't rushing things.

"I don't know it just the way we met, the first time I saw him. I remember glancing over at him and thinking, _Oh, wow, he's cute_. I never thought I would see him again. It was just a quick glance in the elevator."

"There is nothing weird about that," her mom said back.

"You don't understand I was calling my friend and accidentally dialed a wrong number and this guy answered we started talking and the next thing we were telling each other our problems. This stranger reached out to me and listened to me; he had no reason to but did; I never thought that there was anyone like that."

"What has this got to do with the guy you met." Her mom asked confused.

"That the thing we met again at the Cheesecake factory and hit it off and today I found out he was the guy on the phone and in the elevator it just so weird it's like we were meant to meet. There seem to be no barriers between us. And I think I might have feelings for him." She said shyly.

"Are you sure."

"Mom the signs are there we get on so well he is funny, sweet and a great listener. Every time we see each other, we have this grin that we can get rid of, there is an overwhelming, magnetic attraction. Her mother went quiet.

"Told you it's weird."

"I don't know what to say but the two of you know without a doubt that you have been brought together for a reason so why not embrace it and see where this goes. It sounds like you've met your soulmate."

"Mom you are not helping," Penny said, struggling to keep her voice even. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and frowned.

"Hey just trying to help. Penny, seriously it looks like the two of you have a strong urge to be together in a profound and meaningful way. I think this will be good for you. I can see this guy makes you happy you seem to light up when you talk about him. It's like you forget all your problems."

"I don't know mom; my mind is a mess. I can't quite remember ever feeling so lost, but he brings out feeling in me I never thought was possible. Mom, what do I do?"

"Penny only you can answer that question. Remember that it's natural to be fearful of what you don't know. Get to know each other don't rush things. Become friends first, be honest and see where it goes. You don't want to end up thinking for the rest of your life. What if."

"You are right mom; we met through unusual circumstance totally unplanned and unexpected. I guess we owe it to each other to find out where this is going."

"Things will get better you'll see, just be yourself and remember we are all here for you."

"Thanks, mom."

"Susan" she heard her dad call her mom.

"In the kitchen," she shouted back.

"It's your, dad," Susan said to Penny.

Penny spoke with her dad and brother she felt better talking to her family it had really helped, and it was all that was keeping her from falling apart.


	11. Chapter 11

**I've been thinking about you.**

 **Authors Note.**

 **Sometimes the path to true love is a long and bumpy road. You go through trials and tribulation trying to find that perfect person. On many occasions, you feel you have succeeded only to be disappointed when the passion burns out. All the things your heart desires are not there. Call it fate or what you want but you just know when the right person comes along; you feel it in every part of your body. Thinking alike without even knowing, telepathic communication or When you look into each other's eyes, time and space have no meaning. You truly know you have found your soulmate and what your heart has desired for a long time. True love never dies it just a matter of finding the right person and often finding the right person happens by chance or coincidence.**

* * *

Leonard paced around his apartment cell phone in hand he wanted to call Penny but whenever he brought up the number he panicked. Why is this so hard he grumbled? His friends were right he needed to talk to her. He thought about what it would be like going out with Penny. He knew he wasn't the type she would usually go for. He imagined the kind of guys she would usually date. Tall, muscles to kill for and very good looking. He had none of that physique. How long before she got bored of him and went back to dating guys like that. But all the signs pointed to an overwhelming, magnetic attraction that could not be broken.

* * *

Penny thought about what her mom said. She knew she was right. She wanted to call him but didn't know what to say. He probably didn't want anything to do with her after she ran off. She wouldn't blame him. She thought about what a relationship would be like with him. He was a genius and a scientist with a well-accomplished career according to Bernadette. He had no business dating a high school dropout. How long before he got bored of her and he dumped her for someone more like him, her heart sank a little but she somehow knew he wasn't that type of guy. The way he looked at her, the sprinkle in his eyes and the tingle in her body from his touch that transcends anything she has ever experienced before. She had never experienced these deep feelings with anyone not even Kurt. It made her wonder if she was ever in love with Kurt, was it just lust and a sense of being wanted. How she never saw it before was beyond her. He was manipulative selfish, arrogant and totally mean. She remembers her family and friends telling her he wasn't right for her but she wouldn't listen as much as she hated to admit it they were right they knew her better than she knew herself.

* * *

Leonard tried to get some work done on his laptop to take his mind away from his thoughts. It wasn't working he looked at his cell longing for it to ring. He thought of the age difference she was in her early twenties why he was close to thirty. But he felt like he had found something that has always been missing in his life and he wasn't about to let it go. He just wanted to get close to her. Every single girl dated, he thought he was in love with them. Maybe it was to do with his childhood experiences and just wanted to be loved but with Penny, something felt different he didn't know if it was love but it just felt right he cared about this girl more than he had ever cared for anyone. Leonard envisions a happy future with Penny.

* * *

Penny yawned as she poured herself another glass of wine. Why was this so hard she thought? It didn't bother her that he seems a little older than her all she knew is that she felt this overwhelmed sense of attraction to him and the feeling of been complete. It felt like her walls have been torn down and smacked her awake. She looks at her cell hoping it would ring. Her heart is screaming for her to calls him.

* * *

Leonard couldn't get the thoughts of Penny out of his head. He felt lonely and empty but at the same time felt at peace and calm. Leonard thought about the first time he saw her at the cheese factory he always thought he would be alone, none of his past relationships lasted and had given up hope of ever finding love. Then he met her and took his heart. He felt that the universe was giving them the signal trying to bring them together to become each other's one in a billion match.

* * *

Penny couldn't stop thinking about Leonard that smile he told her he created just for her made her heart explode with joy. Penny thought about the first time she heard his sweet voice and how broken and feelings of being alone she must have sounded to him. But he still saw so much in her and instead of judging her, he listened and reached out to a total stranger. Penny felt like all the recent occurrences that don't seem to make sense but in her mind it somehow did that the two of them have been brought together for a purpose. She had this feeling of being part of a whole.

* * *

He tried to call her several times but each time he panicked and ended the call. What if she didn't answer because she didn't want to speak to him or anything to do with him? He wondered if she had a boyfriend and didn't want to get her in trouble and what if he picks up her cell. All this scenario was spinning around in his head. He finally brought up the courage to call her. He took a deep breath and hit call. He got an engaged tone.

* * *

Every time she tried to call him her heart rate increased like crazy. She kept looking at her phone display showing his number but every time she went to press call she changed her mind. What if he rejects her or doesn't pick up because he has a girlfriend she didn't want to cause problems between them. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle any more rejection her hand trembled as she finally hit call. She got an engaged tone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After about an hour of trying to call each other but failing because they seem to call each other at the exact time causing them to get the engaged tone. Penny finally got through. Her heart burst with excitement as his cell began to ring. It felt like it was ringing forever but had only been 6 seconds. She heard that voice that she missed so much.

"Hello"

"Hey you," she said shyly.

"Hey Penny," he said nervously. "I, I have been trying to call you."

"Me too but you cell was engaged."

"Funny so was yours. Penny, what is happening to us?"

"I don't know Leonard. Everything seems to be going so fast. I called because I think we need to talk." Penny confessed.

"I think we do too. So where do we start?"

"Leonard not over the phone I think we should meet somewhere."

"Okay, the cheesecake factory?"

"No please anywhere but there. She huffed.

"When I dropped you off the other day I noticed a nice coffee shop around the corner from where you live?"

"The little one near the park and painted red?"

"Do you know it?" Leonard enquired.

"No"

"Oh," looking confused.

"I'm kidding." she laughed. "of course, I know it. Do you want to meet there?"

"Yeah sure and you're not funny." He teased.

"Funnier than you mister." She teased back.

"Ha-ha hilarious." they both laughed as the banter broke the ice.

"About an hours' time? She asked.

"I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay see you soon. Bye Leonard."

"Bye Penny."

* * *

The coffee shop was standard size and could sit around ten to fifteen people it had second-hand tables, and selection of pews to perch on. It was a nice and calm environment and lots of spaces between sittings areas to have a private conversation.

"Sorry, I'm late I hope you haven't been waiting too long," Penny asked.

"Oh no I just got here." he lied. Penny was over half hour late while Leonard was exactly on time.

"I was going to buy you a coffee but wasn't sure what you liked."

"It's okay would you like another one?"

"I'm good thanks" Leonard was nervous he didn't know what to expect he had it all planned in his head, but now she was here he was lost for words. He watched her walk toward the service area and placed her order. She was wearing a stripe short sleeve mini dress. He couldn't help but check her behind out.

"Hi, Can I have a latte please."

"Sure anything else." The barista asked. Penny felt a bit peckish as she had not eaten since breakfast.

"And a BLT, please."

"I will bring it over to your table. The Barista smiled at her and asked for her name she answered, "Penny."

* * *

They sat facing each other not knowing where to start. Penny wishing, she suggested they met at a bar. She could murder a large glass of wine right now. Minutes later, she was handed her sandwich and Coffee with her name written on the side; it said, Lenny. They both laughed at this. Soon enough they were relaxed and enjoying their coffee, Penny diving into the sandwich straight away

"The Staff are very friendly."

"Yeah, friendlier than the Cheesecake staff." They were enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, I told you I would talk to them." She gave him a friendly slap on his arm. She always felt this urge to touch him whenever they met.

"Thanks," Leonard replied.

"Why does this sandwich have bacon in it I am a vegetarian. She glumly said

"A BLT is a sandwich filled with bacon, lettuce, and tomato," Leonard said.

 **"** What...? I thought the B stood for bread."

"Leonard couldn't help but laugh to himself at how adorable she was. "So how are you," he asked.

"Okay, I guess I had to do extra shifts. You know my car wasn't cheap to fix."

"Sorry to hear."

"Look, Leonard, I'm sorry about making things awkward and ran off like that." she raised her hands and held her palms out to him. Leonard lifted his own hands to mirror hers. She felt this rush of warmth pass through her, a relief as pure and sweet as spring rain.

"It's okay it was awkward for me too when I found out."

"You know." She said Her voice, low

"Yeah, the stranger on the phone is you."

"Oh my god what's going on I'm all over the place this can't just be a coincidence."

"I've been thinking the same Penny."

"It feels like, I mean I don't know, but we are intended to meet."

"The odds of us meeting in the elevator, the chance phone call and meeting again at the Cheesecake Factory are astronomical," Leonard replied.

"I know right." She wanted to touch his arm again, but something held her back."

"Leonard I don't know what going on, but I feel an attraction to you, and I could sense the same with you. She paused "I think we should get to know each other as friends."

"I'll like that"

"Listen I do like you in fact a lot" she hesitates. "But I just came out of a four-year relationship with a cheating now ex-boyfriend, and I don't want to rush into another."

"I don't want to rush, and I'm happy to get to know you as a friend. I'm sorry he cheated on you. He doesn't deserve you he betrayed your trust just look at it as a good thing, and to take steps to achieve a new life that makes you truly happy,"

"I was left feeling hurt, confused, angry, and most of all, betrayed. I gave him my all. It made me realize this is actually a blessing in disguise and glad it is over."

Leonard could feel her pain he remembered his own fears putting other needs first because of his upbringing, being abandoned, rejected, or punished, and so he always went out of his comfort zone in relationships to feel wanted.

"It's not your fault he was a jerk. Sometimes good things come out of bad things. Meeting you is the best thing that has happened to me." She got up and hugged him that sensation still there. "I mean I need to think and make important decisions about my life now."

"I'm glad we met too. I can't wait to get to know you. I feel like I already do. It is scary but exciting at the same time, and if you ever need me, I want you to know I will always be here for you."

"Me too at first it was too weird to comprehend, but it feels so right, and I know we can be best friends."

Leonard was a bit disappointed he hoped for a relationship with this angel. He couldn't understand why anyone would cheat on her. That guy was an idiot and was glad she dumped him. He had this instinct to protect and make her happy.

"So will I see you this Tuesday for your special?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You don't sound too optimistic." She said looking at him, for only a brief moment she watched him.

"Sorry, Penny it not you, it's just that my so call friends followed me to the cheesecake factory last week and they kind of invited themselves."

"Oh cool it will be fun to meet your friends."

"When you meet them ill asked you if it was fun."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well apart from being nerds, one is creepy, and the other can't talk to women."

"Why not?"

"Long story. I tell you later."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next couple of months Leonard and Penny because inseparable. They were friends now spending time together out of work. People who saw them together though they were a couple. Their conversations seem to go on forever, and their relationship was an entirely open one. They were honest with and told each other everything except for their genuine feeling and longing for more than just friends. Their special relationship was intruding to friends. They all commented on how close they were and should get together. They laughed it off changing the subject and not wanting to talk about it. The Intense fears coming up about getting close and being hurt or rejected was a factor, but when they are together, it is as if time stands still, everything else around them seems to fall away because they simply don't notice it anymore. Leonard still ate at the cheesecake factory but more often. Sometimes he was joined by Howard and Raj. Penny wasn't really a fan of Howard he grossed her out, and Leonard was so right about his creepiness. Howard rapidly hit on Penny even though she was disgusted by him. Raj was sweet, and she found it adorable that he couldn't talk to her. She was brought out of her thought.

"Hey, Penny. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Oh, Hi Bernadette. What do you mean?"

"Come on you have been standing at your station for 10 minutes staring lovely at him."

"I have not." She defended. "I was just thinking about something."

"Leonard?"

"No, I don't think about him all the time you know, and anyway, we are just friends."

"Well, I think you two are in denial about you feelings for each other."

"We are not, just because we share similar values and outlooks to life doesn't mean we have to be together."

"If you say so Penny. Anyway who's the cute guy with the tight pants and turtleneck sitting with Leonard." Bernadette asked.

"You really don't want to. he hits on anything that wears a skirt."

"Oh come on he is cute."

"Please don't make me vomit."

"Hey everyone has different tastes. Let me help you take over their orders."

"I'm okay thank you."

"Penny please you be doing me a favour."

"You just want to meet Howard, Don't you.?"

"Is that his name?" she asked dreamily.

"Come on then you can take his burger, save him from hitting on me." They walked toward the guy's booth carrying their food.

Leonard, Howard, and Raj were in an intense discussion. They were using items on the table to prove their point it was getting heated as they couldn't agree.

"So you think EM propulsion drive is a load of crab," Howard asked Raj.

"Well yes, and it's is unlikely that its right as it will violate an important principle of physics."

"Well If you are that stupid to believe that, then I can't help you," Howard said.

"Guys this conversation is going nowhere. Look there is confirmation by Nasa and if the experiment actually worked then it apparently doesn't violate any laws of physics." Leonard said.

"Well that proves Tesla correct and Einstein a fraud. Raj said. Leonard was about to counter.

"Hi Guys, Hey Leonard." Their eyes are connecting.

"Hi, Penny." They all said in unison.

"This is my friend Bernadette. You know Leonard. The is Raj and the one over there. Howard." She said with disgust.

"Hi, Howard and Raj."

Raj nodded his head.

Howard stood up and took her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I like to point out that beautiful has U in it, but quickie has U and me together." He smiled at her which made Bernadette blush while Penny rolled her eyes putting her hand in her mouth pretending to make herself sick.

"Howard behave," Leonard said.

"What, I was just complimenting her beauty."

"It's okay Leonard I'm not offended."

"As a woman I'm offended. Bernadette let's go. Leonard, I'll talk to you later." They lock eyes, the smiles never leaving their facing. It didn't go unnoticed by their friends.

"Bernadette." she turned to face Howard. "Wanna go on an ate with me? I'll give you the D later." Bernadette couldn't stop giggling as Penny dragged her away.

* * *

Leonard and Penny's Friendship grew from strength to strength. The feelings they had around each other just looking into each other's eyes always sends a jolt of lightning through them. It felt like they were one. As the months flew by Penny made an effort to get to know his friends. Leonard had begged Penny to give Howard just to shut him up Bernadette number which he thought was a bad idea, Penny didn't want to at first, but she could never say no to Leonard and gave in. Raj, she didn't really know as he couldn't talk in front of her. So their conversation was a nod here and there. Howard stopped hitting on her and being creepy when he got a date with Bernadette who for some reason liked Howard. She never saw what Bernadette saw in him. They started dating which was a relief for Penny.

It was Tuesday Leonard, Howard and Raj were at the Cheesecake factory.

"So how is it going with you and Bernadette," asked Leonard.

"So and So"

"I thought you would be bragging about how much sex you are having."

"Raj you are just jealous and yes the sex is amazing."

"Hi guys, Hi Leonard."

Hi, Penny." Leonard and Howard greeted back, Raj who just nodded and waved.

"Enjoying your food?"

"Excellent said, Leonard.

"Delicious." Added Howard while Raj gave a thumb up.

"Leonard could you do me a favour?" asked Penny.

"Sure." as he took a mouthful.

"Oh okay. I got the cable guy coming to install my cable, but I've got to work. Do you mind waiting in my apartment and making sure it all works?

"Sure when?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Just leave me your spare keys."

"Thank you so much." she leaned in and gave him a hug. Those butterflies still there and that why she cuddles him whenever the opportunity arises. She went to serve another table.

"Why don't you ask her out and stop playing games."

"What! We are just good friends Howard."

"Yeah, good friends do not look at each other the way you two do."

"I don't know what you're talking about.?"

"Denial, denial. Look she is not going to wait for you forever. You better do something about it or someone else will." said Howard.

"You are with Bernadette."

"I'm not talking about me. "

"Look you too will do anything for each other, no question asked, to me that's more than friends. You give to the other and never think of receiving in return. I mean look when Penny asked you to do her a favour. Most people will ask what the favour was before committing. You committed before you even knew what she was going to ask." Howard replied.

"It's, it's not like that. I said yes because she needed me.:

"How could you have known that if you don't know what she was going to ask," said Raj.

"You know what just drop it. I'm going to the bathroom." Leonard knew they were right. he couldn't deny his feelings anymore.

* * *

The next day Leonard was about to let himself into Penny's apartment.

"Leonard." the shock nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Sheldon. What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing going into Penny's apartment?"

"You know Penny?"

"If I live here." pointing to his apartment "and Penny lives across the hall. That means we are neighbours. So yes I know her."

"That make sense. I guess."

"The question is, what are you doing breaking into her apartment."

"I'm not breaking into Penny's apartment she asked me to let the cable guy in to install her cable."

"How do you know Penny?"

"We met at the Cheesecake factory and became friends."

"Are you friends with benefits."

"Sheldon I'm not having this conversation with you. I'll talk to you later." he unlocked her door and entered slamming the door shut behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**There is a positive and negative reaction to everything including love. Where there is a force that pulls you together, there is also a force that tries to pull you apart. There will be obstacles in the way, but if the love for one another is strong enough, nothing can tear it apart.** _

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Leonard had been waiting over an hour. He kept himself busy by checking and responding to emails. There was a knock on the door. He hoped it was the cable guy, not Sheldon. He opened the door, and there stood an older gentleman, he guesses in his late fifties.

"Hello sir, are you from the cable company." he then noticed the confused look on the man's face.

"Where's Penny." He barked.

"She is not here. how did you get through the front door?" Leonard asked.

"Some crazy guy who lives next door let me in. Sorry, who are you?"

"A friend," Leonard responded.

"Penny father. Wyatt."

"Hello, Sir." Leonard let him in and took his suitcase. "Can I get you anything?" Leonard felt intimidated by this big man with the baseball cap.

"Where is Penny." He asked again.

"She is at work.?" He looked at Leonard suspiciously. "Do you live with Penny?"

"Ermmm no. Just a friend."

"Boyfriend?" Wyatt inquired.

"Just good friends and no benefits." Leonard blurted out and instantly regretting saying it.

"What do you mean no benefits." he glares at Leonard.

"Sorry, I just meant nothing is going on between us I didn't mean any disrespect." He sat on the sofa while Leonard sat on one of Penny chairs.

"So when will she be back."

"She finishes at 7.00."

"You don't look like the kind of guy Penny will hang out with. Are you neighbors?"

"No, we are not. We met at the Cheesecake Factory."

"I'm Leonard." He put his hand out.

"So you're Leonard, I have heard so much about you, nice to finally see you in person." He shook his hand. His frown disappearing.

"So you are the guy that slugger has been raving about."

"I'm sorry who's slugger?"

"Penny, that my nickname for her."

"Okay, it's cute. Leonard smiled to himself. "So is slugger, I mean Penny expecting you?"

"No, I thought I'd surprise her and was kinda hoping to meet you."

Leonard wasn't sure why. Has Penny been talking about him to her family?

"I'm glad to meet you too sir."

"You are not what I expected. I expected a tall and well-built broad Muscular guy."

Sorry to disappoint you. Leonard replied sadly.

"Hey don't take it the wrong way I was kidding.

"No offense taken."

"Would you like a drink I'm not sure what Penny has. It's my first time here."

"No I'm fine thank you."

There was a buzz Leonard answered. It was the cable guy; Leonard let him in to installed Penny's cable while Leonard and her dad talked. After about 45 minutes it was all setup, and he left. Leonard thanked him and signed the job off.

"So why are you to not a couple yet? Penny has talked a lot about you, and she really likes you."

"She does? Like friends." Leonard asked. It made his heart melt.

"All I know is she has said some really good things about you to her mom. So what's stopping you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Asking out Penny."

"I can't do that she wants to be friends and not rush into another relationship, and I don't want to lose her if it doesn't work out long term."

"Now who's rushing things. You need to take it slow and get to know each other. Long term can wait till you get there, but for now, date her and see where it goes if you are struggling with whether you are meant to be."

"I don't know I really like her from the moment I met her."

"Look I have never liked any of Penny's previous boyfriends, but you are different I don't know what it is, but I know you will take care of her and never hurt her."

"Thank you that all I ever want to do."

The door opens, and Penny walked in, she spotted her dad and ran to him he stood up to embrace her.

"Dad what are you doing here." She asked.

"Am I not allowed to visit my slugger?"

"Of Course you are. I'm so glad you are here."

"I just…"

"I think I better go. Leonard interrupted. She turned to him."

" Sorry Hi Leonard." they stared at each other. "You don't have to. Did the cable guy show up."

"Yes it all working and I have some papers I need to work on I see you soon. She walked with him to the hall.

"Bye Leonard." she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for staying and for keeping her father company. He blushed and hurried down the stairs.

"So how are you slugger." her father said as she joined him on the sofa.

"I am fine everything seems to be falling into place slowly. How long are you are here for."

"Three days."

"Did mom send you?" she shoot him a knowing look.

"No.," he said with not much conviction.

"I just thought I come and see how you are doing." she looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah right. If I know you two, Mom send you to come and check him out to see if he was good enough for me."

"It's not like that but tell me about your friend."

"Which one."

"Leonard."

"Yep mom send you. We are just good friends and that all."

"I saw the way you two looked at each other."

"Dad I don't want to talk about this."

"Penny, you have moved on from Kurt. Right?

"Yes and I'm happy."

"Then live your life. What are you scared of?"

"Nothing," Penny answered.

"From what your mother told me she thinks you and Leonard are soul mates."

"No we are not." she exclaimed in a disapproving tone.

"Listen slugger. All things happen for a reason. Do not deny yourself the perfect person who will love you as much as you will love him. I only just met Leonard, but I could see the sparks and the loving look he gave you."

"But dad he is a brilliant scientist and very smart what would he see in someone like me. What can I offer him?"

"You have a lot to offer; you just have to believe in yourself. You lived with Kurt and let him influence your decisions and life for four years. Remember you only have to answer to yourself. No one is living your life except for you. Let him in don't push him away because of your experiences with Kurt."

"But what if one day he leaves me for someone like him."

"That's the risk you have to take. Every relationship is a risk. There is no guarantee. If you think like that, then you will never find happiness."

Penny thought about what her father said she knew he was right, but she was scared of committing to him. She didn't to be hurt again. It was too painful with Kurt, but she knew in her heart that if it didn't work with Leonard, it will break her heart and slowly kill her inside. But she had to take that risk. Every direction leads to him and her body language keeps betraying her. Everyone that saw them together kept bringing up how good they were together and could see through their affection for each other. Penny made up her mind she wasn't going to fight it anymore. She had one life to live and just one love to give. She chose Leonard. She was brought out of her thoughts.

"Wanna go for a steak dinner." her dad asked

"Hell yeah. I love steak."

* * *

Leonard thought about what Penny's father said and knew he was right. They both were scared of losing each other if things didn't work out. But it was a stupid excuse, and he needed to tell her how he felt towards her, he decided tomorrow evening he was going to tell Penny and maybe ask her out. He ate his leftover dinner from last night after Howard and Raj had come over to play video games. He thought about what Penny would say, does she still want to be just friends; he wanted more.

* * *

Leonard drove to the cheesecake factory he was so nervous and nearly change his mind a few times, he had to change his shirt three times as he was sweating so much, but Leonard was determined to go ahead with his plan. He walked to the Cheesecake factory glass door and was about to enter when something caught his eyes. It was Penny. Why was she working in the bar area? He wondered. He noticed she was talking to a guy and laughing with him with the occasional touch. Leonard felt his heart break he turned around and left. He was too late he thought.

* * *

The next day Leonard was sitting in the canteen feeling sorry for himself. Not even Howard or Raj could cheer him up. He told them about Penny and the guy they were not very helpful as they had warned him about this happening If he didn't make a move soon. He saw her walk up to his table she sat next to him and said.

"Hi Leonard"

"Hi, Rose."

"I haven't seen you in a while are you avoiding me."

"No, I have been very busy."

"So it was fun working with you on your latest experiment." Rose smiled at him.

"Yeah thanks for all your help, couldn't have done it without you."

"You are welcome, listen I was wondering if you're not too busy would like to go out sometimes."

Leonard thought about it. Why not, his chances with Penny have weakened Penny moved on why can't he. She was gorgeous and everyone at Caltech though she was hot. He was into her before he met Penny. He had nothing to lose.

"Sure why not," he replied

"Cool, what about this coming Friday."

"Okay see you then."


	15. Chapter 15

Leonard, Howard, and Raj were at the Cheesecake Factory, Leonard didn't want to go, but after Howard and Raj ridicule him for being scared to face Penny, he decided to go to prove them wrong. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her walk toward their table.

"Hi, Guys."

"Hi Penny." they said except for Raj who just smiled.

"What can I get you?"

"I will have a Hamburger with onion rings please," Howard said.

Leonard stammered. "Me too without the onion rings."

Raj pointed to the items he wanted on the menu. Penny wrote down their orders and left without a glance in Leonard's direction or acknowledgment.

"Wow did you upset Penny," Raj asked

"Why would you say that?"

"Dude she didn't even look at you."

"Maybe now she got a new boyfriend. Leonard is history." Howard said.

"We are fine I think." Leonard wondered why Penny would act like that towards him. He should be the one angry as she has moved on and now she is ignoring him. Leonard tried drowning out Howard and Raj ongoing comments about Penny not really being into him.

She came back with their orders placing them on the table and shoved Leonard's plate of food toward him. Howard and Raj just looked at each other shrugged their shoulders.

"Penny."

"What Leonard." she snapped at him, folding her arms.

"Sorry nothing." He panicked at the tone of her voice. She turned and walked off.

"Maybe you guys are right she is upset with me but why?" He didn't know what he had done to upset her, the last time he saw her they were fine and went for a coffee. What changed since then he wondered.

I'm going to go and talk to her."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Raj inquired.

"Well, I need to find out why she is upset with me."

"Good luck with that," Raj said.

He walked to her station. She was counting her tips, and there was no change in her expression. "Penny, have I done something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know you tell me." She bit hard on the bottom of her lip.

"Penny whatever I have done I'm sorry."

"Leonard just leave it okay I'm not in a good mood today, and you are not helping."

"I'm sorry is there anything I can do."

"Just go okay what makes you think every time I'm down you can help." She hissed.

"I just don't like seeing you upset that's all."

"Leonard please just go, I don't need your help I'm all right."

"Okay just let me know if you need anything."

Penny rolled her eyes and just walks off leaving him standing there. Leonard went back to their table.

"So does she still hate you? Howard asked.

"She doesn't hate me."

"Did you find out what you did wrong," Raj asked

"Maybe it's that time of the month," Howard interjected.

"Just leave it she not in a good mood."

Bernadette approached the guy's table she was on the same shift as Penny; she had noticed the exchange between Leonard and Penny, but she didn't want to get involved.

"Hi Howard, Hi guys Bernadette said. She leans in to give Howard a kiss.

"Hey, Bernadette," Leonard replied while as usually Raj just nodded.

"Are we still on for tonight Howard asked.

Of Course, we are, unless you want to do something else."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay see you tonight. Oh and please leave your mother at home this time." She went off to serve the other customers. Leonard and Raj took the opportunity to give Howard a hard time; he began to sulk.

"I'll be back in a minute," Leonard said.

"Where are you going?" Raj asked.

"Just to the bathroom." he lied.

Leonard cornered Bernadette as she came out of the kitchen. He was glad Penny wasn't around he could talk to Bernadette without upsetting Penny further.

"Hi can I speak to you for a minute." she looked at him suspiciously

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"It's Penny she has been off with me, and I don't know why. Have I done something to upset her, has she spoken to you about me?"

"No why do you asked?"

"She snapped at me earlier for no reason."

"Yeah I saw that. I just thought you two fell out or something."

"Why would you think that," Leonard asked.

"It's nothing ignore me." she said.

"Bernadette what's going on?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her." She scoffed.

"I did, but she just brushes me off and told me to leave her alone."

"Leonard it none of my business but maybe it has something to do with you going on a date."

Leonard was gobsmacked. Why would that bother Penny he thought, and how did Penny know about the date.

"How do you know about the date," Leonard asked.

"Howard told me."

"You don't say. And Penny?"

"I told her."

"Why would you tell her?"

"She's my friend, of course, I would tell her."

"I guess she told you about the guy she was flirting with the other day." he said sadly.

"What guy?"

"I came over to see her, and she was working the bar shift, I saw her with this guy she was all laughing and flirting with him."

"Leonard she was just doing that to get good tips we all do that. It doesn't mean anything."

"Really you all do."

"Yes, it's mean nothing the nicer you are, the better the tip. I can't believe you would think that of Penny."

"I don't know; they looked pretty close and touching."

"Leonard, it's just flirting for tips, sure he gave her his number but when Penny thought I wasn't looking she threw it in the bin."

"So she is not seeing anyone then."

"Not as far as I know." Leonard knew what he had to do.

"I got to go there is something I need to do. Thanks, Bernadette talks to you later." He rushed off as Bernadette shouted after him. "Give her a few days and try talking to her."

"Okay, thanks."

Bernadette hoped Leonard and Penny would sort things out. They were meant for each other; she wishes they would put their fears aside and admit how they feel about each other. They were just two lost souls with fears and anxieties. She recalled the conversation with Penny yesterday.

"Hi, Penny."

"Are you and Leonard okay?"

Yeah, Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing just asking." Penny wasn't buying any of it. She could tell Bernadette was keeping something from her. "Bernadette what going on?"

"I told you nothing." She looked away. "I just haven't seen you together for a while."

"I know when you are lying something is up. You better tell me."

"Fine apparently Leonard has a date this Friday according to Howard."

Penny felt her heart drop and simply said "Good for Leonard."

"Are you okay" Bernadette had asked, and Penny assured her she was fine and that they were just friends, now after talking to Leonard, she realised that Penny might not have been okay with the news. She felt bad for telling her.

Penny look at the guy's table she couldn't see Leonard. Where was he she thought."

"Where is Leonard?" Penny asked.

"I don't know he said he be back in a minute, that was 20 minutes ago. Howard said.

"So he just left without eating."

"I guess so. Well after the way you behaved towards him I don't blame him."

"What are you talking about. If he had just left it, I wouldn't have snapped at him."

"Well, you could have just told him what's bothering you. He thought he had done something to upset you."

"Well, I will talk to him later. So who is this girl he is going on a date with."

"Oh, just the hottest girl at Caltech. If I wasn't dating Bernadette I probably be dating her."

"Really Howard." Penny rolled her eyes. "So does he like her."

"Hell yeah, he was going to ask her out before he met you. She's a scientist and an experimental physics like Leonard. They have a lot in common and work together on his latest paper that will be published soon."

Penny was beginning to get this unpleasant feeling that she might have lost Leonard to this girl, has she push him too far with just being friends and he has decided to move on. Just thinking about it was upsetting her she made her excuses and left the guys to their own devices.

* * *

The next day was Friday; Penny arrived home exhausted she had just dropped her dad at the airport. She hid how she was feeling from her father and talked about Nebraska and her family to take her mind off Leonard, but now she was home alone, Leonard once again occupied her mind. Penny blamed herself for pushing him away she felt frustrated, withdrawn and feeling abandoned. She remembered feeling depressed, and her whole world collapsed when Bernadette told her about the date. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, tears burning the back of his eyelids. Her sadness is turning into anger or was it jealousy, picturing him having a fantastic time with this girl rather than her. She was scared, was she in love? Where was this feeling coming from? Was it love or lust she wondered?

There was a knock on the door; she huffed as she hoped it wasn't Sheldon coming to complaining about something irrelevant. She remembered how he told her about Leonard breaking into her apartment, how his work was of no value compare to his and would never win a Nobel prize. Whatever that was. She wasn't in the mood to tolerate any nonsense from her neighbour. She opened the door and was about to let rip.

"Hi, Penny."

"What do you want?

"Can we talk?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date." She spat out. "Whatever you have to say you can say it here, Leonard."

"I came to see you at work the other day, and you were flirting with this guy, I didn't know what to think, so I figured nothing would happen between us and..."

It's part of my job Leonard How else am I supposed to make tips; It's mean nothing just harmless flirting." she interrupted.

"Yeah that what Bernadette said."

"You spoke to her about us."

"I'm sorry you were horrible to me, and I wanted to find out what I did wrong. I know the reason you are angry with me."

"Why Leonard, as you seem to know everything about my life," Penny barked.

"Because you found out I'm going on a date." He retorted.

"I don't care about your stupid date." she lied. Her heart sank a little.

"That's why I cancelled it. The only date I ever want to go on is with you."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Penny didn't know what to say she just stood there mouth opened staring at Leonard, not believing what he just sad. She felt relieved like a burden has been lifted off her shoulder. Penny wanted to smile but didn't want to give away the fact that she was so happy that he had cancelled the date. She hid her smile well.

"What's going on, I'm trying to work here, and all your shouting is distracting me," Sheldon said as he opens his door to see what all the commotion was about. What he saw was Leonard and Penny in an emotional state.

Leonard leaned into her; Penny felt him press his lips to her lips causing a shudder that rippled through her; they wrapped their arms around each other. As the kiss intensified Penny reciprocated and opened her mouth and started to explore the inside of his lips with her tongue, she gently nudges her tongue with his and nothing in the world mattered except for the two of them.

"Leonard and Penny could you stop this disgusting behaviour," Sheldon said. But there was no answer; he was frustrated that he was being ignored he went back into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. After a few minutes, they came up for air and just looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to come in." her eyes begging.

"Okay if it isn't any trouble."

"Of Course not." she moved out the way to let him in.

"Leonard can we talk," Penny asked.

"Sure what's on your mind," Leonard replied nervously as he sat at the far end of the sofa. Penny sat at the other end.

"I'm sorry about the other night I didn't mean to get angry at you. You did nothing wrong."

"It's okay I did not take it personally."

"No, it's not, I was mean to you I know we are friends, but I don't know what came over me when I found out you were going on a date."

"I thought you didn't care about my date." he tried to lighten the mood.

"Leonard I'm serious here."

"I'm sorry, carry on."

She played with her fingers as she tried to continue. "After you left Howard told me you like her a lot and have been working together."

Leonard cursed Howard; he couldn't believe Howard would say that to Penny, then again he could. "Penny she asked me out I had no intention of going out with her after I met you. I only said yes because I thought I had no chance with you." Leonard said honestly.

"But you liked her, and you guys have so much in common, and she understands your work, why would you want to be with someone like me." Penny blurted out.

"Penny the first time I saw you I felt things I have never experienced before, raw emotions and an overwhelming, magnetic attraction towards you. I have never had that with anyone else including Rose."

"Who's Rose?"

"The girl I was supposed to go on a date with. I do like Rose but just as a friend I only said yes because I thought I lost you and there was no chance of an intimate relationship with you."

"I'm sorry you felt that way I guess I didn't help by wanting to be just friends and running away from my growing feelings towards you." She said shyly.

"Can I tell you a secret penny."

"Sure, as long it's not about Howard." She teased.

"That night I came over to the cheesecake factory to ask you out."

"Really the night you saw me flirting with that guy."

"Yeah." he said sadly as he looked away from Penny.

"Leonard I promise you it meant nothing I even threw away his number at the end of my shift." Leonard smiled but did not let on that he already knew this information.

"So does that mean you are into me?" Leonard grinned.

"Wipe that grin off your face mister. You dumb ass."

"You are the pain in my dumb ass." Leonard retorted back. They both laughed as Leonard moved close to Penny on the sofa and took her hand.

"Listen the circumstances of us meeting and all the coincidence has been very strange, and I think we are meant to be together, I don't know if you feel the same, but I think we should follow our destiny." Penny nodded her head in agreement.

"It's like us meeting spurred a spiritual awakening in us and the degree of intimacy of belonging together. I agree I think we should see where this leads."

"Really are you sure about this?"

"Yes, and I think we should do It because I'm getting really fond of you." she grabbed his hands and began to rub them with hers.

"The feeling is mutual. So as I haven't got a date, I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You better not be taking me where you were going to take her."

"No Penny, we were going to the cinema but where I am taking you is special."

"Oh, Leonard I love surprises." She kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around him; he did the same as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Pick me up in an hour I'm just going to have a shower and get ready."

"Okay but we need to be there at 6.00pm so don't be late."

"I wouldn't be, see you in an hour."

* * *

He saw her exit the apartment block and walked toward his car; he got out to open the door for her. Penny wore an evening dress; it was a neckline black dress with floral fabric printed on it. She had her blond hair up in a ponytail. She looked gorgeous. Leonard thought. He took a deep breath as he said.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." She smiled at him. He was dressed in a smart black dinner suit made of fine wool and a white cotton shirt. Penny though he looks sexy with his hair brushed backward. She bit her bottom lip as she inhales slightly. They drove off to their destination.

"This is lovely as they took their seats at the restaurant," Penny said. It was quiet, warm and sophisticated, and dimly lit enough, with wood panelled walls, a piano bar in the background, with the smell of the wood burning stove, It had a classic steakhouse feel. The crisp white tablecloths which were situated with privacy in mind so customers don't feel crowded was a bonus.

For appetizers, Penny ordered the crème brûlée and Leonard went for the Tiger Shrimp Corndogs. The sauce was sweet with just a hint of spice. They both shared between them.

"This is a surprise how did you know I like steak?" she asked.

"Your dad told me, so thought of our first date I'd take you to a grill house."

"Thank you, Leonard, it is nice."

"You are welcome." he touched her hand and gave her that smile that she had come to love.

For the main course, Penny wasn't sure about the lamb the last time she ordered lamb it was dry and tough and tasted plain awful. She decided to risk it. Penny ordered the lamb lollipops and braised beef short ribs and mashed potatoes Leonard ordered The mushroom steak topper and a whole fried catfish served with a dipping sauce and rice.

"This is exquisite." as she dug into the lamb. Penny was surprised the lamb was tender and juicy she thought it was the best lamb she ever tasted.

"You are not wrong. The mushroom steak is delicious."

"Let me try some." Penny agreed it was delicious. They mainly ate in silence as penny devoured everything on her plate and helped herself to Leonard's. He thought she was so adorable.

"So now that I have shared my food with you, does that mean you will date me."

"Give me one reason why I should date you." she teased with her mouth full.

"Well, I laugh at my own jokes, so you don't have to. You are welcome." He teased back.

"Oh Leonard that was so funny, I will definitely date you."

"Sarcasm?"

"What do you think. But If you are asking, yes I will date you."

"Who said anything about dating you."

"Hey." Slapping his arm.

"Penny would you do me the honour and be my girlfriend." He asked seriously. She grabbed his jaw and stuck her tongue at him.

"That was so cheesy, but I would love for you to be my boyfriend." They smiled at each other happy and content in each other's company and discussed how impressed they were with the quality of the food and service. Their tip was generous. It was a beautiful and warm, breezy evening they decided to take a walk along the beach shore. They held hands, Leonard took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder. Without any doubts in their hearts they knew they had been brought together for a reason. They found a quiet spot and sat down to watch and soak in the sunset together.


	17. Chapter 17

Penny woke up the next morning on cloud 9. She had a wonderful time with Leonard. She smiled to herself as she remembered the amazing evening they had. They didn't have sex, but she came close to ripping his clothes off and having her wicked ways with him after he had walked her to her door. He kissed her so passionately she went weak on the knees, and Leonard had to hold her up. It took all her strength not to invite him in. She wanted to take it slow with Leonard and not sleep with him on the first date as she has with previous boyfriends. With Leonard, It was going to be special. Their dinner was delicious, and they just talked for hours, the walk on the beach watching the sunset was so romantic. The make out on the beach was amazing and the feelings she felt when he touched her made her shake all over. She didn't want to get out of bed she wished he was right next to her. Penny just wanted to lie in bed and think about Leonard all day she looks at her cell she had three text messages. She read them.

 **Thank you for a lovely time last night.** The next one read

 **I hope you slept well. You touches is all I need right now.** The third one read.

 **When we are together, it is as if time stands still.** She read the message again and again. She replied to his text and felt him close to her even though he wasn't there but as though no time had been lost since they were last together. She fell asleep thinking of him with the sense and the presence of Leonard.

Leonard woke up with a smile he thought about the wonderful time he had last night with Penny. She was all he ever wanted. He hoped he didn't rush things by sending her those texts. The dinner was nice, and they talked about their feelings for over 2 hours it's like time stood still when they were together. The walk on the beach and the sunset just made it the perfect first date. They kissed on the beach both their bodies shuddering from each other's touches. He tried to go back to sleep so he could dream of her. He felt her presence even though she wasn't there with him. Leonard hoped this was the beginning of something special, and the relationship will grow from strength to strength. He was aware that they met through strange circumstances, totally unplanned and unexpected. There was this overwhelming sense of love, affection, and attraction that compels beyond reason or sense which they both felt. He heard his phone vibrate he had a text message it was from Penny. He smiled to himself as he read it.

 **Thanks for the wonderful texts, last night was the best night ever. Miss you already. Xx.**

* * *

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" She smiled at him.

"Hi, Penny. I just thought I stop by and say hello." He grinned at her.

"That's nice I was just thinking about you."

"Me too I had this feeling that I needed to see you."

"That's weird I was going to call you to meet me for lunch and here you are."

"When is your lunch break," he asked.

"In about ten minutes. Do you mind waiting."

"Sure I'll wait in the Bar area." Leonard kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok but stay away from the cocktails, don't want you drunk, and I have to take you home."

"I think I might just do that so you can take me home." He winked at her. She laughed and shook her head as she went off to serve her tables.

Leonard and Penny brought themselves some takeout lunch and drinks they sat in the Park watching the kids running around and some feeding the swans and the ducks in the pond. Penny though that one day this could be them with their kids, she wasn't sure how Leonard felt about kids, but she knew deep down that he was the only man she wanted to have kids with, but for now Penny wanted to enjoy getting to know Leonard. She knew now that she could never just be friends with Leonard, it just wasn't enough. There was also something bothering her. She was struggling with the fact that she didn't finish community college and what would Leonard think of her when he finds out. Penny had this feeling that he wouldn't care about that, he had shown many times that he didn't care she was a waitress/actress so why would this information bother him. She pushes the thought to the back of her mind and rests her head on Leonards' shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking that all."

"Hope it about me."

"You are always on my mind, don't you worry." She assured him.

"Good cause you are always on mine too."

"So what do you want to do later." She asked.

"I thought we could catch a movie and maybe grab a bite later."

"That sounds like a plan, or maybe we could go see a movie and go back to mine I'll cook dinner," Penny said.

"Okay, what time does your shift finish?"

"6.00 o clock but I might be able to leave early."

They finished eating and snuggled close. They spend the rest of Penny's lunch break kissing, their hearts connected with each other. Leonard and Penny couldn't keep their hands off each other, the intimacy between them was there for everyone to see and they didn't care who saw them or what people thought. That night they made love for the first time, and it was special for both as they felt a very powerful and strong bond that they have never felt with anyone else.

* * *

The next few months for Leonard and Penny went by quickly, every day they seem to get closer and closer and spend all their spare time with each other, their friends thought it was weird at first but came to accept it when they saw how miserable they were when apart. Leonard still went to the comic book with Howard and Raj and played video games at his apartment but not as much as before as both Leonard and Howard were in relationships.

Sheldon still followed them around or just met them at the comic book store. It stopped for a while when Raj and Howard introduced him to Amy who was the girl version of him.

Raj, Howard, Bernadette, and Leonard were all at Leonard apartment eating take out when Penny walked in. Leonard got up and met her at the door to give her a kiss.

"Someone is happy to see me."

"I'm always happy to see you," Leonard replied.

"So how come Penny has a key to your apartment and we don't." Howard asked.

"Because she is my girlfriend." He passed Penny her box of takeout.

"Well it's not fair we have known you longer."

"Howard just drop it Leonard has keys to my apartment, it's no big deal." Penny retorted.

"So how was your day?" Leonard asked.

"It was okay very quiet which made it a long day, but glad it's over so I can spend the evening with my baby." She beamed.

"Get a room." Bernadette Joked. "Anyway Penny, I was wondering If you fancy a girl's night out tomorrow evening."

"Oh, I was going to cook dinner for Leonard," Penny said.

"It's okay you can go I just get take out with the guys."

"You sure I don't mind not going."

"Penny go have fun with your friends I'll be fine. Besides the last time you cooked for me I ended up in the emergency room," Leonard teased.

"Hey, that's not true." She gently slaps his arms.

"For a week." Leonard teased.

"Such a liar Leonard."

"On a drip."

"You two are so cute together; I can't wait for your wedding." Bernadette teased. I'll let the girls know we are on."

Leonard and Penny had rarely been apart since they got together and always sought each other's guidance and advice before they go anywhere. Their friends thought it was cute and could see how much love they had for each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Penny woke up in Leonard's bed; he had his arm wrapped around her so tightly like he was protecting her. She smiled at this she loved the way he instinctively does it without waking up. She wasn't supposed to be here but after the night out with the girls, she found herself outside his apartment instead of hers. All night she thought of Leonard and just wanted to be with him. It was great partying with the girls, but her mind wasn't in it, and it didn't help with all the guys trying to chat her up. She remembered letting herself into his apartment with the keys he gave her. He was asleep hugging her side of the bed as If he was missing her. She slowly undressed as not to disturb him and climbed into bed spooning him. He instinctively without waking up turns and put his arms softly around her resting her head on his chest, close to his heart. This was her favourite position. He murmurs something, but she couldn't understand what he said she didn't care she was in his arms now. She thought how happy she has been since they got together, it had been the best few months of her life. No man has ever treated or cared for her like he did. He worshipped the ground she walked on and would do anything for her it brought a tear to her eye; she brushed away the tear and felt so lucky to have found him. He turned to face her still asleep. She dragged herself back to the present. She wanted to wake him, but he looked so peaceful she didn't want to disturb him. She just looked at him. She gently dragged her hand through his curls and inhaled deeply as the hangover began to take effect. She cursed herself for drinking so much but then again she didn't think she drank that much, a few beers, a couple of shots, oh and the bottle of wine. He opened his eyes the confusion was there to see then he gave her that smile she loved so much.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing here?" he leaned in to kiss her which lasted longer than they both anticipated.

"Hey you," She finally got out and a little bit out of breath. "I missed you, so I decided to come over last night." She said shyly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you, and you looked so peaceful and cute sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I guess it wasn't just a dream then." He yawned.

"What wasn't just a dream?" Penny asked.

"I dreamt that you were in my arms" a smile curved his lips.

"That's so sweet. She looked into his eyes; Penny had never felt this strong physical attraction to any man like she felt for Leonard. She kissed his lips.

They finally managed to get themselves out of bed to use the bathroom Penny's head hurt; Leonard found her some pain killers and put it on her side of the bed with a bottle of water and went to make them breakfast, they ate in bed. After breakfast Penny had gone to have a shower, she came back wearing Leonard's gown she loved wearing it, and it smelt of him.

"Can you hand me the bottle of water next to you?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, but you need to give me a kiss first." She looked at him seductively.

"Okay come here and get It." she gets into bed put out her lips. Leonard kisses her and then goes for her cheek.

" Oh no, you don't mister that is so gross!"

"What? My kisses are gross?"

"No, I love those. You were going to lick me!"

"No, I wasn't. I just want to give you another kiss."

"Fine, but no licking if you lick me, I will push you off the bed!"

"I'll push you off the bed first." he grinned.

"Let me see you try and you wouldn't dare." She smirked.

"Whatever. Let me just give you a kiss."

"Fine, no licking." She said sternly.

He kisses her and pulls away and lick the side of her face.

"Eww Oh, my God. Yuck." Penny screamed. Leonard began to laugh.

She pushes him, and he lands halfway off the bed.

"Hey! Let me up! I'm going to fall."

"Well, I told you! You lick, and I push."

"Let me up! I won't lick again I promise!"

"Okay." Penny couldn't stop laughing

"Stop laughing and pull me up!" she tried to pull him up by grabbing his pants his bare butt now in the air

"I can't, she was laughing hard. "Brace yourself!" She let go, and he landed awkwardly. He wiggled in pain holding his elbow.

"Penny I think we need to go to ER."

"Are okay?"

"No.," he said in a lot of pain.

They hurriedly got dressed, Penny giving him a pack of frozen peas in a towel to ease the pain. She drove in record time to the Emergency Room; it wasn't too busy as Leonard waited Penny went to the reception.

"Hi My name is Penny I think my boyfriend sprained his elbow." The nurse looked at Penny with a frown like she was disturbing her, she could see her name badge It read Mel.

"Fill these forms in and bring them back." She said.

"But he is in a lot of pain."

"Listen the quicker you fill in the forms, the quicker he gets to seen. NEXT..." She shouted.

Penny took the clipboard and sat next to Leonard while he answered the questions she wrote them down. She handed in the completed forms, and they were seen 10 minutes later by a doctor.

"Hi there I'm Dr Davis,

"Hi, I'm Penny, and this is my boyfriend, Leonard."

"So what happen here.? He examined Leonard's elbow.

"Errrm… we were like umm play fighting and he, errrm fell off the bed." Penny said embarrassingly. Leonard nodded agreeing with what Penny said, he looked away.

"Where have I heard that before, you kids crack me up, well first we need to send you to X-Ray so we can see if there is any damage."

"Do you think it broken.? Leonard asked worriedly.

"We wouldn't know until we get the results back, but don't worry it doesn't look that bad. Dr Davis assured them.

Leonard was taken to X-Ray while Penny waited she hope he was okay, she couldn't help thinking it was her fault, but she couldn't help but give a little smile as the whole thing was funny. Leonard came back after 15 minutes. She held his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be, it wasn't your fault. I have always been clumsy."

"I just can't help thinking it was my fault." she sat on the bed next to him.

"Penny, please don't feel like that I was the one who landed on my elbow."

Dr Davis returned to the ward he drew the curtains as he took a look at the X-Ray results, the silence was killing them. He finally spoke.

"Well the good news is nothing is broken, It just stretched." Leonard and Penny were relieved.

"So what happens now?" Leonard asked.

"It will be okay you will need to wear a sling for about two weeks to keep your arm and elbow from moving."

"Two weeks I thought you said nothing was broken," Penny said in a panic.

"It's nothing to worry about; it's just a precaution and to rest the elbow."

"Oh Okay, what about the pain." she asked.

"I will write him a prescription for some medicine to reduce the pain and swelling; you should also do some light stretching and strengthening exercises to help with the healing process."

Leonard was taken away by one of the nurses to fit in his sling. Penny was happy there was no long term damage, she thanked Dr Davis for all his help and promised to make sure he took his medication and did his exercises.

They arrived back at Leonard apartment after picking up his prescriptions and took him to bed he had become drowsy from the medicine. She found it funny how he began to mumble his words that he wasn't tired and didn't want to go to bed. She laid next to him and soothed him; he was asleep within minutes. Penny watched him sleep; he looked so cute lying on his back with his sling on, a smile formed on his face. She didn't know if it was from the medication or because she was here with him. She thought both. Penny was glad she got to take care of Leonard she promised to stay as long as he needed her. She couldn't help herself as she swallowed hard and kissed his lips. Penny sat up and just stared at the man she was falling for, yes it was possible to fall in love with him after a few months. She thought.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Leonard woke up to Penny softly snoring by his side. She had an arm wrapped around him. She had been by his rock while he recovered from his injury. With her help and strict supervision, his elbow had healed with no long term effect. Sometimes it was frustrating for him especially the exercises which were painful, but she wouldn't let him get out of it, he only got his way by manipulating her with his puppy eyes, but she was soon onto his antics and refused to look at him when he tried. Dr. Davis was also impressed with his recovery he joked that Penny should have been a nurse. The last two weeks had been fantastic, Penny spent every spare time with Leonard and slept at his apartment most nights. They went for long walks and out on date nights to the cinema or restaurants, always holding hands. He loved to watch her sleep. She looked so beautiful, and her soft snores were so cute. He thanked her mum for giving birth to an angel who was put into his life. He stuck a stubborn strand of her blond hair behind her ear. He wanted nothing better than to spend the rest of his life with Penny and felt so grateful for having her in his life. She opened one eye and smiled up at Leonard. He leans in to kiss her as she once again closed her eye enjoying his touch and kiss.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" She asked as she put her finger through his curls.

"Just a few minutes." he lied.

"Yeah right more like a few hours. Penny joked.

"So why asked then." kissing her some more.

"So how's your elbow today," Penny asked between kisses.

"Much better and thanks for asking."

"Hopefully, you have learned your lesson and refrain from licking me again."

He stopped kissing her and sat up. "Hey, you're the one that pushed me off the bed."

"Well, you deserved it I warned you." She tapped his nose with her finger.

"You are hazardous to my health."

"Hey, it's not my fault you are clumsy and accident prone," Penny grinned.

"I never was until I met you," Leonard smiled back.

"Aww, my poor baby. I promise to take care of you whenever you get clumsy and hurt yourself. Penny put her right hand to her chest.

"Thanks," Leonard said sarcastically.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone past ten. Why? Leonard asked.

"I need to get to work and also pick up a few things from my apartment."

"Oh okay didn't think you were working this weekend, does that mean I will see you tonight?"

"Of course baby. I finish at six, and I have Sunday off, so I'm all yours, just need to pick up some clean clothes and accessories. You know women stuff, and I'll be over about eight." She kissed him which lead to them making out.

After Penny had left, Leonard was thinking how he could show Penny how much he appreciated all that she did and cared for him the last two weeks. She had been incredible putting up with him and his moaning he wanted to do something special for her, but he couldn't think of anything. He was also worried about her; sometimes he would catch Penny staring into space like she had something on her mind and when he asked if she was okay Penny would just brush it off that she was fine. He wondered what was going through her mind, was it to do with him? Or having second thoughts about him. Maybe it was due to spending so much time together due to his injury, and it was taking a toll on her. Whatever it was he hoped they could talk about it. His cell began to ring.

"Hello," Leonard answered.

"Hey, Leonard. It's Rose."

"Hey Rose, how are you. How's the experiment going." He inquired.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"What's wrong." panic in his voice."

"Nothing major, it's just that I'm having trouble starting up the Laser and was wondering if you could come over to the Lab. I'm not really familiar with the new equipment. She begged.

Leonard thought of making an excuse, but he knew how important this project was for her, and as he was also working on the project as a consultant, he felt oblige to help.

"Don't worry Rose; I'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you, Leonard. I really appreciate this. I see you soon." Leonard hung up and began to get ready. He thought maybe getting out and clearing his mind would help with how to make it up to Penny.

* * *

Penny stood at her station it wasn't busy and the day was dragging. She was lost in her little world.

"Penny, **Penny** ," Bernadette said louder.

"What, oh hey Bernadette."

"Are you alright. You seem not your usual happy self."

"I'm fine just tried."

"Still, can't keep your hands off Leonard."

"Stop it," Penny said rolling her eyes.

"Penny you are not having second thoughts about Leonard?" She asked.

"No." Penny defended. "I don't know. It just things is moving too fast, and it's scaring the hell out of me."

"I thought you guys were happy."

"That the thing we are. I just don't want to rush things. I mean we are practically living together and spend all our spare time together. I don't know if I'm ready for this again so soon after Kurt."

"Penny, only you, understand how you feel or what you want, but what I have seen of you and Leonard is that you care for each other and complete each other, the way you look into each other's eyes and see nothing but love. Penny what you are feeling is an intense fear of getting close and being hurt, rejected. It's a fear we all have, don't let it turned your life upside down." Penny knew she was right, and this wasn't Leonard's fault. It was her, and her insecurities.

"I do not deny the fact that we have a connection and the feeling of happiness when I'm with Leonard, but what if he rejects me for someone like him and he still doesn't know I didn't finish community college. What if he sees me in a different light when he finds out? I can't take any more hurt. It's too painful." Penny said in a panic. Bernadette put her hand on Penny's shoulder to try to calm her.

"It's going to be okay Penny. If you are worried about him finding out, why don't you tell him, it would be better coming from you and what I know of Leonard he wouldn't think any less of you. "

"And how do you know that," Penny asked.

"Well, I have inside information," Bernadette grinned. "According to Howard he worshiped the ground you walk on."

"Really Leonard said that to Howard."

"He didn't put it in those words but something like that, so don't worry just tell him how you feel and maybe start taking things slow if you think it's going too fast. Talk to him and the college thing. I'm sure he will understand."

"You are right Bernadette; I'll talk to him later tonight when I see him." They hugged and went to serve some new customers that had just walked in.

* * *

Leonard arrived at the University and headed to his lab. He agreed to let her use his lab for her experiment. He wondered why Rose was having a problem using the laser; it's not like the first time she used it. As he entered the Lab, he noticed her.

"Hi Leonard, thanks for coming on short notice." She was wearing a dazzling light blue dress barely containing her breasts.

"It's, it's fine, so Rose what's the problem with the laser?" he took a deep breath avoiding eye contact. He wondered why she was dressed like that for work.

"I seem to be having a problem getting the right calculations and results, I can emit the light using a broad spectrum but cannot emit light at multiple distinct wavelengths simultaneously."

Leonard went to take a look at the equipment, as he examined the laser Rose lean close to him, she was so close that he could smell her perfume and shampoo. Her breast close to his face.

"It looks like you did not amplify and increase the power. Here you go it should take a few minutes to boot up."

"Oh shoot. I should have known that. I'm sorry Leonard for making you come all the way here."

"Don't worry about it; it was no problem." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Well let me buy you lunch to make it up to you."

"You don't have too. I'm okay thank you."

"Leonard I insist, it only lunch.

Leonard didn't like this situation he found himself in he was sure she was flirting with him. He had to admit she looked good and a firm body. He decided it was just lunch, and he could see she wasn't going to take no for any answer.

"Okay but just for…."

"Great, I know a nice little Italian restaurant with lots of privacy. She grabbed his hand as she leads the way.

* * *

Penny arrived back at her apartment still thinking about what Bernadette said. She felt exhausted from all the stressing out. She just wanted to relax before she went to Leonard's. She rumbled through her bag for her keys when she heard the door to 4A open.

"Hi my name is Amy, and I'm Sheldon friend."

"Hi. Penny, nice to meet you." Penny turned to face her.

"As you are neighbours with Sheldon, and I'm a girl, and you're a girl, and I will be spending a lot of time here I have a feeling that we will become best friends someday.

"What was that," Penny said confused.

"BFF. Best friends forever." Amy said proudly.

"Yay." she gave her a false smile. Great a female version of Sheldon. Penny thought.

"Oh, Your friend came to see you and is waiting for you at Sheldon's apartment."

"What friend?" She walked the short distance to his apartment and was shocked at who it was.

"Hello, Penny."

"What are you doing here. Kurt."


	20. Chapter 20

"Can we talk?" Penny was in shock she didn't understand why he was here. She sounded irritated.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Penny, please. I promise I just want to explain. Just give me 10 minutes." She turns to Sheldon.

"Why is he in your apartment?"

"Well, he was knocking on your door and obviously you weren't in and it was getting annoying. He said he was a friend of yours, so I let him wait for you in my apartment."

"And why would you do that."

"Social Protocol"

"Penny please I'm not here to fight with you."

"Kurt I haven't seen you for months, and then you turn up at my door just like that. You know what just go I don't want anything to do with you."

"Please, can we just talk in private. "

Penny was reluctant to speak to Kurt but wanted to hear what he had to say for himself. She was irked at Sheldon for letting him wait in his apartment for her. Kurt was the last person she wanted to see, and now she had to no choice but to listen to what he had to say. She could tell him to leave but knowing Kurt, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You got five minutes. We can talk in my apartment. Sheldon, I'll deal with you later. Come on Kurt make it quick I have to be somewhere." They went to Penny apartment.

"So what do you want to talk about." She folded her arms. He looked around the apartment he was shocked how tidy it was; he paused in indecision before saying. "Nice apartment."

"Kurt."

"Sorry, can I sit down." He asked.

"Fine." he sat on the sofa.

"Are you going to sit down."

"I'm fine standing. Kurt say what you have to say, or you can leave. How did you find my apartment anyway?" Penny said in displeasure.

"Does it really matter? Listen Penny I'm sorry for everything I was stupid and took you for granted. I want to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me. You lied to me, stole from me and cheated with other girls. You broke my heart." Penny said. Anger in her voice.

"I'm really sorry I regret doing all those things. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior and how I treated you." He tried to be sincere.

Penny found it hard to believe that he had changed in only a few months, is he been deceit? She wasn't sure she decided to hear him out

"What makes you think I believe that you have changed? I mean I had strong feelings for you only to learn the hard way that you were not willing to put forth the effort or commitment necessary to make me feel safe in our home. You brought your junkie friends to the apartment who scared the hell out of me, you scared me with your temper and mood swings and who knows how many girls you slept with in our bed?" Kurt could see the anger in penny he knew he needs more to convince her he had changed

"I have changed and even seeking help for my drug problems." He tried to convince her.

"You expect me to believe you." showing a strong annoyance.

"It's true. Penny, I want you back, and I will do whatever it takes to win you back."

"Penny thought about what he said and wondered if he had really changed. A small part of her wanted to believe him." She sat next to him.

"Kurt things have changed in the last few months since we broke up. I realized what I want in life and you not part of it anymore. I can't trust you and my life is better without you in it."

"Penny all I ask is one more chance to prove to you that I have changed, It's you, and I remember. Our dreams of moving to California to make them come true. We were good together I love you, Penny."

Penny remembered how she was so happy to be going to California with Kurt and how she defied her parent's advice and went anyway. She had always dreamed of being an actress and becoming famous. She remembered the good times when they got to California and how great things were between them before he changed. He touched her hands.

"Please, Kurt stop. You hurt me Kurt with all the cheating and in our bed, of all places I could never forgive you for that." She spat out

"Sorry about that. It was just one time, and the girl didn't mean anything to me it was just one moment of weakness."

"All the other girls were also moments of weakness right. You were never there for me, you turned your back on me and treated me like your slave and all you wanted to do was party with your friends with my money."

"What more can I say, I'm sorry I care for you penny I haven't being able to stop thinking about you."

"Kurt it's too late to say you are sorry I gave you so many chances and why should I give you one now."

Kurt was now desperate he could see he was losing her. He was getting desperate and tried to get in her mind

"Penny please don't throw away all that we had, we were good together and I know you love me. Why be alone when we can be together baby. I can make your life worthwhile."

"You broke my heart Kurt, when I needed you weren't there for me. You were too busy sleeping around and breaking me down until I had no confidence left. You made me feel like it was all my fault and I began to believe it. My life is great now I don't need you to complicate things and my love for you died a long time ago. I only stayed because i didn't want to be alone and had no self esteem left."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Penny continued, full of anger and refused to let him into her head she was stronger now and no longer weak to his manipulations.

"You keep saying you are sorry, are you? You took away my self-confidence, and now I'm slowly gaining it back and here you are to confuse me all over again."

"That's the old me I promise you I have changed."

"Sorry Kurt but I have found somebody new that cares for me more than you ever had."

"You found someone else. Who is it?"

"Never you mind he is more of a man than you ever be."

Penny stood up and went to pour herself a glass of wine. He followed her grabbed her and spun her around, he tried to kiss her she tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her.

* * *

Leonard found himself in a small secluded restaurant with a lot of privacy he sat facing Rose who was leaning her elbows on their table exposing her cleavage more. He didn't know where to look. He quickly became interested in the menu. It was quiet as they went a little bit earlier than the standard lunch time. After placing their orders, they talked about the project she was working on while they waited for their food. It arrived quickly and they ate mostly in silence. It was pleasant; the food was excellent and friendly service.

"So Leonard I just got to ask, why did you cancel our date? I know you didn't have to go to work as I checked."

"You checked. Sorry about that I just didn't want you to take it the wrong way It's not you I promise" he said sincerely.

"Lying to me is not okay." Rose scoffed. "So are the rumors true around the university that you are seeing some blond waitress?"

"Well kinda." He said shyly. But couldn't hide the massive grin on his face which did not go unnoticed by Rose.

"Is it serious?" She inquired. Leonard wanted, to be honest, It wasn't fair lying to her, she didn't deserve It and also he needed to talk to someone about Penny. Anyone was better than Howard or Raj.

"I don't know sometimes I think it serious and sometimes I just wish she would tell me what she is thinking." He admitted. Leonard thought maybe his lack of social skills and self-confidence was a factor and Penny sense it as she was used to dating strong men who make her feel protected, preferably tall, broad guys "I think she might be having second thoughts about our relationship. He said sadly as he played with his food.

"Why do you think that." Rose felt sorry for Leonard, but she couldn't help feeling slightly optimistic. "If it's meant to be it will work out."

"Maybe I'm just overthinking things but what if it doesn't?"

"To be honest with you Leonard. You are a brilliant man and have a great career ahead of you, do you really think it will work out between you and this waitress."

"But I care about her and truly believe we are meant for one another."

"What if you are wrong, and she hurts you?"

"I never really thought about that. It would kill me." He said with a lot of pain in his heart. Rose senses his pain. But the more they talked, the more she wanted him. She was just as educated as Leonard he had no business being with a mare waitress. He should be with her as they have a lot in common. She needs to get Leonard to trust her, so she carried on playing the sympathetic friend.

"Hey don't feel down. I'm always here for you. I mean it." she patted his hands.

"Thanks, Rose I appreciate it." They finish their lunch in silence. Leonard looked at his watch and was about to make his excuses to leave. Rose senses this.

"Leonard I don't feel too good." She held her head.

"Are you okay he asked concerned. "I'll be fine. Can you please take me home?" Leonard was hesitant but couldn't leave her in the state she was in or let her drive. She looked genuinely in pain.

"Okay I drive you home, come on we go back to the university and take my car."

Leonard drove her home he was glad It was only lived 5 minutes drive from the university according to google maps. He guided her out of the car and held her as he walked her to her apartment and helped her inside. He did not see the car that was parked on the other side of the road.

Howard watched from a distance in Bernadette's car he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had gone to the university to pick up some tools as he pulled into the parking lot. He saw Leonard with his arms around Rose. They did not spot him, was this truly happening. He decided to follow them. He saw Leonard helping her out of his car and into her apartment he waited for about 10 minutes but no sign of Leonard. Howard drove off. He called Bernadette.

The next morning Sheldon saw Kurt coming out of Penny's apartment. He glanced at Sheldon as he headed down the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter21

It was Monday lunchtime Howard sat by himself in the canteen at Caltech he was in two minds about what to do. He could not believe that Leonard would cheat on Penny, he knew Leonard liked Rose, but since Penny came into his life Leonard has shown commitment and loyalty to Penny unconditionally, why was Leonard doing this he wondered. Is it the chase or the fact of being with two women? This was not like Leonard none of this made sense. He was not the player type. Raj joined Howard.

"Raj."

"Howard."

Raj sense that all was not well with Howard it was written all over his face.

"What's wrong Howard?" Raj asked.

"Nothing." He lied

"Come on; you can tell me. We are friends, are you having problems in the bedroom department it's nothing to be ashamed of Howard.

"I'm fine in that department. Thank you. Howard scoffed.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't really want to say." He paused. "It's just that I don't know if I can tell you. Shh, here comes Sheldon."

"Hey, Sheldon." They both said.

"Hello." he replied.

"Why the long face and the twitching."

"I'm not twitching thank you very much."

"Then what's the problem? Raj asked.

"It's Penny."

"What about Penny," Howard asked.

"Well, this guy called Kurt Penny's ex-boyfriend came to see her last Saturday, and they went back to her apartment, and he didn't leave till the next morning," Sheldon said.

Are you kidding us? If this is true, Leonard will be devastated. Raj said.

"I think he probably wouldn't, to be honest."

"Why would you say that Howard. You know how much he cares about Penny."

"Cares enough to cheat on her too."

"What are you talking about Howard." Raj was now very confused by Howard and Sheldon's statements.

"Last Saturday while at the university to pick up some equipment I saw Leonard going home with Rose she looked drunk, and I followed them and waited for about 10 minutes, but Leonard didn't come out."

"Hot Rose from the University. Are you sure about this? Leonard wouldn't do that to Penny. Then again he once had the hots for her."

"Raj that's what I thought, but I saw it with my own eyes.

"You think he slept with Rose?"

"What do you think."

"You said she looked drunk maybe he was just helping her get comfortable in her apartment and left we don't know if he spent the night but according to Sheldon Penny's ex-boyfriend sure did."

"So what do we do, tell Leonard about Penny and tell Penny about Leonard."

"I don't know if it is our business to interfere. Maybe they have an open relationship. I told Bernadette who wasn't too happy, but she promised not to tell Penny."

"I don't think it's a good idea keeping secrets from friends," Sheldon said.

"Raj, Sheldon it is not our business to speculate so I think we should stay out of it and do not say anything to either of them." He warned.

* * *

Penny was working the bar shift when Bernadette walked into the Cheesecake factory. Penny was surprised to see her as it was her day off.

"Hey, Bernadette. What are you doing here I thought it was your day off."

Yeah, I was bored. Howard is at work, and I know you are doing the bar shift, so I thought I come and keep you company."

"Aww thanks the afternoon shift is always quiet." Penny was glad for the company. There was a handful of customers who just kept staring at her arse whenever she bends over to refill the fridges or get a glass which made her feel uncomfortable.

Bernadette had come to tell Penny about what Howard told her but now she was here she didn't have the heart to tell Penny. She knew how devastating this news would be to Penny. She had seen how happy Penny had been the last few months she even though Penny had fallen for Leonard in a big way she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. Maybe there was a simple explanation she was drunk Leonard took her home and stayed with her while she was vomiting or something. But the question that kept popping up in her head was why was Leonard out drinking with her in the first place. She weighs the options. She had to tell penny even if it was innocent or not. If Penny found out, she knew and kept it to herself what kind of a friend would that make her. Besides, if it was Howard, and Penny knew something she would hate for it to be kept from her. She decided she had to tell her.

"Penny there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it, is something wrong."

"No, but it's Leonard."

"Is he okay." She said panic in her voice.

"Leonard is fine; It's just…

"Bernadette you are scaring me now."

"I think Leonard might be cheating on you." She blotted out.

"What… why would you say that?

"Penny I'm sorry, but Howard saw him with this girl, and he went home with her, she looked drunk."

Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was astounded.

"Are you sure." Bernadette could see Penny was on the verge of crying. She felt awful for her friend and wondered if she made the right decision to tell Penny.

"Yes, Howard said he was with a girl from the university." I'm sorry Penny.

"When was this? Penny asked.

"Last Saturday afternoon."

Penny remembered that day vividly Kurt had come over to her apartment. She tried to erase that memory from her mind. This didn't make sense. She questioned some more.

"Bernadette are you sure it was last Saturday."

"Yes, Howard called me and told me. Why?"

"But it just doesn't make sense It's couldn't be Leonard."

"Penny I know it hard to believe, but this is you in denial again just like with Kurt.

"I'm not in denial you don't understand. Leonard was…"

"Penny." Her manager called out.

"Yeah."

"Can I see you for a minute. Hi, Bernadette."

"I'll be right with you."

"Go before you get into trouble."

"Bernadette we finish this conversation later don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." She went to see what her manager wanted.

* * *

Sheldon saw Leonard leaving his lab. He had been looking for him all day he wasn't in his office or the canteen so he figured the only place he could be was his lab drowning his sorrows.

"There you are Leonard; I have been looking for you."

"What do you want Sheldon?" irritated at Sheldon presence. He locked his lab and began to walk toward the car park. Sheldon followed. He continued.

"So now that you and Penny's relationship has crashed I just thought I come over and be the first to say. HAHA."

"What are you talking about Sheldon?"

"The end of your coitus with Penny now she back with Kurt." Leonard stopped and turned to face Sheldon.

"Penny's back with Kurt since when?" If this was true, why would Penny do this now? He thought they were now in a good place. He wanted to break down but not in front of Sheldon.

"She hasn't told you," Sheldon asked.

"Told me what?"

"That she is back with Kurt. I'm surprised Penny hasn't broken your heart yet. Kurt came over on Saturday and spent the night with Penny at her apartment."

"Saturday the one that has just gone. Are you sure." Leonard was puzzled now.

"Of Course, I have an eidetic memory and even know what time he left, precisely 8.33 am."

"Sheldon I know you have an eidetic memory but have you considered that you could be wrong."

"I'm never wrong." He rolled his eyes at Leonard to dare to suggest he was.

Leonard thought what would Kurt be doing in Penny's apartment. It just didn't make sense. Leonard was more confused now. This information just didn't add up.

"Sheldon I don't care what you say."

"I know what I saw Leonard."

"Her ex-boyfriend in her apartment. Are you sure Sheldon."

"Yes. Saturday is my launderette day. Are you calling me a liar?"

"I didn't say that, but the thing is Penny was with me on Saturday. She spent the weekend at my apartment with me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Bernadette waited for Penny to return she was unable to comprehend why Penny was defending Leonard just like she did when she was with Kurt. Was she that broken and insecure that she refused to believe the pain inflicted on her by the men she dated. Penny returned a few minutes later.

"Bernadette, Leonard was with me I went back to his apartment, and he didn't mention anything about a girl."

"What time was that. Bernadette asked.

"I got there around 7 pm."

"Howard said he saw him with a girl around mid-afternoon."

What Bernadette was telling her was now beginning to bug Penny "He did say that he had to go to work as a colleague was having problems with his laser thingy, when I text to him later he said he was going to lunch with a co-worker, he didn't mention a girl."

"Penny you need to talk to Leonard and find out what happened."

"Oh I will, he did look a little stressed when I arrived at his place. I asked what was wrong, he said he didn't want to talk about it. I left it as I was upset about something and didn't to talk about it either."

I'm sorry if I'm jumping the gun here. I was just looking out for you."

"It's fine, and I'm glad you told me I know you were looking out for me. Kurt came to see me and that idiot Sheldon let him wait for me in his apartment."

"What did he want?"

"Oh, how he wanted me back and had changed for the better."

"You didn't buy that did you."

"Of course not. Oh, shoot here comes the rush. Bernadette, I tell you the rest later." She went to serve a large group that just came in.

* * *

Penny arrived at Leonard apartment to confront Leonard. She was a little troubled about what Bernadette told her about Leonard and this girl. She knew Leonard wouldn't cheat on her, but her mind wouldn't let go of the past, she had to be sure and why did he keep it from her. Well, she couldn't be mad at him because she didn't tell him about Kurt. She let herself in and saw Leonard sitting on the sofa with his hands on his head; he looked up at her, and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Are you okay." she said as she joined him on the sofa.

"Is it true. Leonard asked.

"What is true? Leonard."

"Your ex-boyfriend coming to see you at your apartment."

"How did you know about Kurt, oh let me guess. Sheldon." He nodded his head.

"Sheldon said Kurt spent the night at your apartment." He said sadly.

"He did?" Penny looked shocked.

"Sheldon saw him leaving your apartment in the early hours of the morning."

"Oh my god he didn't leave. I swear I didn't know he stayed at my apartment. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Leonard; I didn't want you getting upset.

"So you lied to me." He hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me about the girl from the university that you took out for lunch and went back to her place." She snapped.

"How did you know about that?"

"Howard saw you and followed you."

"And he just jumped to conclusions I guess. He snarled.

"She was drunk, and you had your arms around her as you led her into her apartment." Penny looks away as she tried to hide her tears.

"Penny I promise you nothing happened. She tricked me into taking her home by pretending to be sick she wasn't drunk. I did tell you I was going to lunch with a friend."

"But you didn't say with one of the hottest girls at the university, and you went back to her place." Penny snapped again.

"Penny nothing happened she tried to kiss me, and I pushed her away I told her that I was with you and nothing was going to happen between us." He pleaded. Leonard told Penny everything leaving nothing out.

"I want to believe you Leonard, but I have been hurt in the past, and it's so hard to trust again." She began to sob.

Leonard put his arm around her to assure her. "I promise you I will never do anything to hurt you I care about you, and I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Penny looked into his eyes she could see he meant everything he said.

"You promise." was all Penny could get out.

"I promise you. I have been sitting here waiting for you the thought of you leaving me for Kurt just hurts like hell. I will never risk what we have for some cheap thrill."

"Me too. Nothing happened between Kurt and me. I don't know how he found out where I lived, but that arse Sheldon lets him wait for me in his apartment."

"Why didn't you tell him to leave?"

"I tried but he is stubborn, and the only way to get rid of him was to hear him out."

"What did he have to say?"

"Oh about how he has changed and wanted me back." Penny rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"Leonard, I promise I didn't believe him and told him how my life was better without him and how I found you and you make me whole. That's when he grabbed me and tried to kiss me."

"He kissed you."

"I fought him off, but he was too strong, so I kicked him in his privates."

"Good, he deserved it." Leonard was relieved.

"Leonard, he scared me you should have seen the look in his eyes I've seen him like that before, and that's when he used to hit me. I had to do everything in my power to get away from him." Penny stressed as she told him the whole story of what happened leaving nothing out.

"I believe you Penny am so sorry you had to go through that ordeal, is that why you didn't want to go back to your apartment on Sunday. We should go to the police."

"Yeah, I thought he might be lurking around, never did I think he would actually stay in my apartment. Leonard, I just want to forget this happened okay. No Police after what he did I don't think we be seeing him again."

"Glad you didn't go back and are you sure."

"Let's just leave it. I just want to forget it happened."

"We change the lock to your apartment and promise not to let him in next time."

"I Promise and it's you I want to be with, and there is no way I would let him stay at my apartment. You believe me right." Penny pleaded.

"Of course I do. You were with me, so it makes sense why Sheldon thought you spent the night with him when he saw him coming out of your apartment in the morning."

"Thank you, Leonard. I was worried you wouldn't believe me." She looked at him only for a brief moment; long enough to try and read his emotions. He pressed their hands together, his fingers folding down to lace through hers. He looked into her eyes and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Penny for our relationship to move forward we need, to be more honest with each other. You should have told me, just like me I should have said about Rose."

"I know I'm sorry I didn't want you upset."

"Likewise, that why I didn't tell you about Rose. I'm sorry it wouldn't happen again."

"I'm sorry too from now on we promise to tell each other everything. No secrets?" She kissed him shyly.

"No secrets." He kissed her back deeply.

They held each other so glad that this nightmare did not pull them apart but brought them closer than they have ever been. A sense of being complete that can't be described in words. There was nothing else in the world that they required right now, apart from being with one another.

* * *

 **Saturday Afternoon**

 **Leonard recalled the events of that afternoon.**

"Thank you, Leonard, for taking me home," Rose said as he helped her onto her sofa.

"It's no trouble, are you okay can I get you anything."

"There are some painkillers in the cabinet in the bathroom, can you get me some and a glass of water."

"Sure where's the bathroom," Leonard asked.

"Down the hall and the door on the left."

Leonard found the painkillers with a glass of water he helped Rose sit up and gave her the tablets, she took them with the water. She put the rest of the water on the coffee table and turned toward Leonard. He did not like where this was going and the way she was looking at him, she leaned in to kiss him, but Leonard saw it coming and quickly got up. All he could think about was Penny.

"What are you doing."

"I thought you wanted to."

"What... What gave you that Idea. I'm with Penny and will never hurt her."

"Leonard I know you like me what changed?"

"I met Penny."

Rose was beginning to get angry and resentful of Penny. She wanted Leonard and would do anything to get her man.

"What is wrong with you have you lost all senses in your brain. She is only a waitress probably uneducated and sleeps around."

"I don't care about any of those things she is sweet, kind and loving and never judges me and accepts me for who I am."

"You need to be with someone that is more like you who you have things in common with."

"You mean like you."

Yes, if you want me. She said shyly.

"Rose, I didn't choose Penny or did she choose me faith brought us together, and there is nothing we can do to break the bond we share. I like you Rose but just as a friend, that is it. Penny is my world now, yes I had doubts, but I'm willing to take the risk even if she breaks my heart. I'm sorry, but my heart is taken. Goodbye, Rose." He left her sitting there in shock as he walked out of her apartment.

 **Saturday Evening**

 **Penny recalled the event of that evening.**

He tried to force himself on her by pushing her down on the kitchen island table he tried to kiss her. She moved her face away from his lips; he held her hands up with one hand and the other on her mouth to stop her from screaming. Penny struggled to get out of his grips kicking, but he was too strong for her

"Come on baby for old time sake." he tried to climb on top of her removing his hand from her mouth.

"Kurt gets off me," she shouted.

"You know It has always been you and me." he stared straight into her eyes.

Penny saw the rage in his eyes, they were bloodshot, she had seen that look many times, and it scared her, she knew he hadn't changed, it was all lies to make his way back into her life and manipulated her again. She was right about him. She was frightened and thought he might kill her. She had to act to protect herself from this monster.

"Kurt. Stop you're hurting me." He grab her arse and tried again to kiss her; Penny saw her chance. She kicked him in his private parts so hard the big man went down like a sack of potatoes. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the apartment as quickly as her legs could carry her down the stairs. Penny got to her car and looked back to see if he was following her she couldn't see him. She hurriedly got into her car and drove off, all she wanted was to be with Leonard. She arrived at Leonard apartment and saw Leonard at the kitchen area making dinner they saw each other and instinctively ran and hugged each other. It's like they knew they were hurting somehow and relieved they were together they held on for a while as they tried to erase the memories of the events of the day from their minds.

* * *

Kurt recovered after rolling around in pain for about five minutes there was no sign of Penny. He called out for her, but there was no answer after looking around with a lot of pain in his groin area and cursing and calling her all the names under the sun, he realised she wasn't in the apartment. He decided to wait for her to return. He was going to teach her a lesson she would never forget. He helped himself to a bottle of penny's wine and took some drugs as he waited for Penny. A couple of bottles of wine and more drugs and a few hours of waiting, he fell into a deep sleep on her sofa.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Leonard and Penny arrived back in Pasadena after a week away in San Francisco. Leonard wanted to do something special for Penny. He had been planning the trip for a few weeks. He wanted to show Penny he appreciated her commitment and support while he was recovering from his sprained elbow and also to get away from the whole Kurt and Rose thing. He knew that Kurt scared her and she hasn't been back to her apartment since. Sheldon help secured the apartment and got the lock changed. One good deed he'd done for her. Sheldon probably felt bad and slightly responsible for what happened to Penny and was trying to make amends. She had been withdrawn lately, and he sometimes caught her staring into empty space. Leonard couldn't help thinking Penny was running away from her past and he knew if she didn't do something about Kurt, her past would catch up with her. He had to persuade her somehow to take action against Kurt. Leonard didn't want him to get away with what he tried to do to Penny. It angered him when he thought about the abuse she had to go through and wanted him to pay. Leonard wanted her to get a court order against him just for her protection but at the same time didn't want to push her, it was something she had to do on her own, but if need be, he would be there for her. She needs to let go of the demons that were haunting her. He couldn't help thinking she was hiding something from him, for instance, the night she came back to his apartment after the attempted attack she was quiet and withdrawn. He asked her if she was okay she just nodded and just wanted to be held. He could tell she was upset about something but didn't want to push her then. He would wait for her to be ready, he felt guilty too about falling for Rose's scam. He wanted to assure Penny she meant nothing to him. He felt this wasn't the right time and didn't want her getting upset by bringing it up. He could tell she sensed something was up with him too but when she asked he just said he was fine. Leonard didn't want Penny to think he was acting out unconsciously; he knew Penny was scared and vulnerable at the moment and also she was holding back and not letting go of whatever negative emotions she was feeling. He was aware that it could be destructive in the long run and maybe harm their relationship. He had learned to filter his words as not to provoke her, he just wanted to be supportive but didn't want Penny to do anything that she feels uncomfortable with. He knew she was upset by her decision to let Kurt into her apartment and maybe the thing with Rose. They needed to talk about their feelings more, but she didn't want to, he thought maybe she needed to speak to a friend or family member that she trusts and gently communicate her feelings which might help and prevent whatever is troubling her from building up and festering into a bigger problem. Maybe after the week away she can relax and feel safe again, and they might start to talk about what happened and be able to put it behind them.

* * *

The holiday had helped, at first Penny just wanted to stay in; she avoided any questions about Kurt, but gradually she started to enjoy the time away and had a great time participating in most of the activities. Leonard and Penny stayed at a resort of private cottages with hilltops and vineyard views; the accommodation was excellent each room equipped with a kitchenette, complimentary wine, and cheese. They took tours to wine tasting events and breweries and visited antique and galleries. Leonard, especially like the section with the rare books and art exhibitions. Leonard treated Penny to spa treatment mineral baths and hot springs, while they feasted on fresh oysters and complimentary wine. They also took strolls through downtown Napa and visited markets and festivals. It turned out to be a great week away, and they both actually enjoyed it and were sad to leave at the end of the week. Penny felt much better and couldn't thank Leonard enough for a beautiful time away.

They drag their suitcases toward Leonard apartment after an exhausting 6-hour drive. Both glad to be home. Leonard offered to drop Penny home, but she insisted on going back to Leonard's. It was late when they got back. Penny went to the bathroom to get ready for bed while Leonard changed into his pyjamas he waited for her to return and she climbed into bed resting her head on his shoulder and playing with his curls as she liked to do.

"Thank you for taking me away for the week I really enjoyed it."

"Anything for you, I could tell you needed a break."

Leonard decided this was his opportunity to try and talk to Penny but wanted to thread carefully

"Penny, what are you going to do about Kurt and your apartment?"

"I don't know, but I know I don't want to go back there, and dammit I don't want to talk about Kurt." she hissed turning away from him as not to look at him. Leonard spooned her; she didn't push him away or resist, he spoke after a moment.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"I didn't mean to yell at you," she said sincerely.

"I know, you are welcome to stay with me as long as you want."

"I don't know I could find somewhere else. I don't want to be any trouble."

"Penny you practically live here." He chuckled.

"Hey, No I don't, okay I do." She giggled.

"Penny it's no trouble at all, I love having you around."

"Just having me around, is that all." she teased.

"You know what I mean. It makes me happy every time I wake up to you next to me."

"Me too I love the way you hold me and never let go."

"So it's settled then, you can move in with me. Only if you want." he added.

She turned to face him. "Really, you mean it."

"Of course, I do."

She hugged him kissing him softly he kissed her back; his voice as he spoke was gentle.

"Penny I want you to know I'm always here for you and care about you very much."

"I know." was all she whispered wiping a tear.

Leonard fell asleep, but Penny stays awake she was tired but just couldn't sleep her mind was too occupied as she laid next to him. She liked to watch him sleep and tracing outlines on his face. She knew she was drawn to him in many ways she didn't understand why and it didn't really matter, his eyes ran through her soul and could stop her in her tracks by just looking into them. She knew Leonard was worried about her, and they promise no secrets, but she was finding it hard opening up to him. It wasn't that she couldn't talk to him it was just too painful, and the only way she could deal with it was not to think about it and push it to back her mind. That was her defence mechanism she knew she was hurting him by not talking to him. She felt bad, but the whole Kurt and Rose thing had knocked her for 6 and couldn't help thinking that one day he would leave her for someone like Rose. She hates feeling like this; she didn't want to be depressed and hopeless, afraid to trust again, or make commitments. Kurt had taken away every ounce of self-esteem she had. She knew Leonard wasn't like Kurt. She had never struggled with vulnerability before. She liked being the strong one and had always associated vulnerability with weakness for as long as she can remember. Her friends saw her as someone who was quite open and outgoing, at least to the extent that her demeanour was not mistaken for being a cold, unapproachable bitch. She was also seen as someone who was known for being blunt; the what you see is what you get person. But now a shadow of her former self. So weak, anxious and afraid. She needed to be strong again it wasn't fair on Leonard she knew with Leonard's encouragement she will get there. She inhaled his scent and felt asleep knowing everything will somehow be alright.


	24. Chapter 24

Penny woke up the next day hugging an empty bed, for a few seconds Penny wondered where she was, she smiles when she realised she was in Leonard bed. She wondered where he was? Then the smell of French toast and fresh coffee hit her nostril. Penny inhaled the aroma; she loved Leonard's French toast. She went to the bathroom to empty her bladder, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Penny returns and saw him sitting on the bed, and a tray of toast, bacon, eggs, fresh orange juice and coffee sat on the nightstand.

"Hi, sweetie." She smiled at him.

"Hey, I made you breakfast." He grins at her. Penny climbed into bed and reached out and kissed him on the lips. "That's so sweet, what do I owe the pleasure of breakfast in bed?" She asked in between kisses.

"Can't I make breakfast for my gorgeous girlfriend without being interrogated." kissing her back and rubbing her shoulder.

"Of course you can, I'm also sorry for my behaviour the last few weeks; I get this mood swings because I don't feel that I'm good enough which make me irritable I know you are only trying to help, and I shouldn't be snapping at you." They sat up in bed leaning against the headboard as they ate.

"It's fine. Why would you think that way? You are the best thing that has happened to me. And sometimes I too feel I'm not good enough for you." He confessed. "I know with all that has happened; it must be hard for you."

"I do appreciate you and all you are doing for me, and I promise not to get mad and take my problems out on you, I'm working on my issues, and I'm getting there, just taking every day as it comes." she said in between bites.

"Penny, I just wish you will tell me what is wrong, what can I do to make you happy?" Penny put her piece of toast down and looked Leonard in the eyes

"Leonard I'm very happy especially with you in my life I haven't ever been happier. It just all that has happened has taken its toll on me." Please don't think it's something that you did wrong." she assured him.

"Okay but was some of your unhappiness to do with Rose and Kurt?" He asked.

Penny looked away and went quiet, some of it had to do with Rose and the feeling of worthlessness compared to Rose's intelligence, and also hoping Kurt will leave her alone. The shame in not finishing community college and a sense of not being good enough for Leonard.

"No." Penny lied.

"Penny, please don't get mad at me, but I think you should go to the police about Kurt."

"What will that achieve; it will only make him more insane."

"But what if he attacks you again, at least you can get a restraining order on him, that way he knows he will go to jail if he comes anywhere near you."

"Leonard I know you are only looking out for me, and you have my best interest at heart, but after what he tried to do I don't think we'll be seeing him again." Penny hoped.

"Can you guarantee that?" Penny thought about it and knew Leonard was right; he would never leave her alone unless she did something about it.

"Okay I see your point, will you come with me?"

"Of course anything for you," he assured her. They finished eating and went to the kitchen, Leonard washing while Penny dried the dishes. She wanted to ask something.

"Leonard, about Rose did you really like her and should I be worried." Leonard was shocked at the question. He turned to face her and looked into her beautiful green eyes, without words pleading for her to believe him. He cooed.

"There is nothing between Rose and me, Yes I liked her, but you change that the minute you came into my life, there is nothing to worry, she means absolutely nothing to me. It's you I want to be with and only you. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, she is educated and a scientist like you. You probably got lots in common and a perfect match unlike me who didn't finish community college. She blurted out. Penny felt relieved that it was out in the open she watched his face for a reaction.

Leonard knew that Penny probably didn't go to university but was stunned that she didn't finish community college. It didn't really bother him because he knew she was smart in her own little ways and probably consciously kept it a secret due to shame, or perhaps guilt.

"Penny I don't care that you didn't finish your studies, you are smart, and you sometimes make me feel dumb not knowing stuff that you know. Like pop cultures and your mainstream knowledge. Yes, we don't have a lot in common, but that's okay we will learn to enjoy each other hobbies and interest. We might not like all of them, but you made me like karaoke that a start." he winks at her.

"You do, you said you hated it."

"I didn't want you to tease me about it and drag me to every karaoke bar in Pasadena, so I pretended that I hate it." he confessed.

"Hey I'm not that horrible, and you don't have to do what you don't want to do."

"When it comes to you Penny, I have no choice. You are my weakness."

"Awww you are such a sweet man, I don't know what I would do without you. In the months you have been in my life you have been my rock." Penny was glad Leonard didn't care that she didn't finish school Penny couldn't believe she was so worried about him thinking less of her; she should have known Leonard wasn't like other guys he was special and saw beyond petty things. It was just her fear of being judged, ridiculed, and embarrassed. She need not have worried and was glad it was now out in the open, the release of the shame and the secret was a relive for Penny. They headed for the couch. Penny turned the TV on as Leonard wrapped his arm around his girl.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" Leonard asked. Penny thought for a few seconds and smiled as she said.

"I don't really want to go out, can we just stay in and make love all day and night," she asked seductively.

"Now that I can do, but I will need at least 2 of my inhalers on standby knowing your appetite for sex." He smirked.

"As long as you give me the amazing sex and loving, I have come to crave from you. It's a deal." Penny always felt a deep spiritual oneness when making love with Leonard. Something she never experiences with any of her past lovers.

Leonard and Penny spend the rest of the day and evening lying around and not doing much apart from snacking in-between making love. They were glad they were able to talk about their feeling and fears, in the end, they made an earnest attempt at being honest with each other and embraced their dark sides, the errors, the mistakes, and costly miscalculations. They turned their cells off as not to be disturbed they held each other this is where they both wanted to be, in each other's arms and nowhere else. They knew they loved each other but were afraid to say it. Their actions spoke louder than words and love was the most important thing in the world to them. Leonard and Penny felt the growing bond between them it didn't just feel romantic or sexual, and it wasn't just a sexual relationship with tons of passion, it felt more in the soul. A strong sense that they will be together for eternity in some way. Out of the blue, and thinking out loud they both blurted out in unison., "I love you."


	25. Chapter 25

They both stared at each other in shock not believing what just happened. "You love me," they said in unison. They both laughed at this trend but uncomfortably. Leonard nodded and looked away. Penny knew that he cared for her well being and will do anything for her but this, this was big they had been through a lot together; she had tried to fight her feelings, but in the end, love overcomes everything. She didn't realize she said it until she heard her own voice. "You love me too," he asked. Leonard had wanted to tell Penny how he felt for a long time but thought it was too early in the relationship and didn't want to rush things and push Penny away. He had no idea she felt the same way. He looked at her; she was staring right back at him. They could sense each other's emotions and the feeling that they have been brought together for some deeper purpose.

"Leonard."

"Penny" they both spoke at the same time, he moved close to her on the couch.

"Sorry, you first."

"No, you go ahead." He urged her.

"Okay." she played with her fingers she was nervous and didn't know where to start. She took Leonard hands in hers to calm her nerves. "We are soulmates; we belong together I see it now."

"Penny you don't have to…"

"Please, Leonard let me finish." He nodded for her to continue. Penny took a deep breath.

"Before I met you my life was sad and pathetic, but you have changed that and awakened the flames in me. I know we met through unusual circumstance which was totally unplanned and unexpected. I believe this wasn't a chance meeting, but we were meant to be together." The close encounter in the elevator and the chances of accidentally dialling your number, I feel these were signs that something out there is rooting for us and no matter what. We are meant to be." There was tenderness in her words, voice and gesture. He could see she was close to tears, Leonard removed one of his hand from her's and rubbed her shoulder to assure her.

"Penny my search for happiness ended when I met you, it is impossible to explain why or how these feeling came about but once I met you, I felt a sense of completion that goes beyond words. I too believe we are soulmates, and yes the circumstances of our meetings were strange but just like you I have come to embrace it. I love you Penny with all my heart, and I'm not afraid to say it anymore." Penny felt a wave of passion and unconditional love for this man like no other. She melted into his embrace and kissed him like she never had before, wanting to show him how much he meant to her. Her mouth was hard on his, he put both arms around her and pulled her against him. Her lips softened. They could feel the rapid beat of their hearts; she wound her hands into his hair, as she always did, His hair curled around her fingers. This intimate connection was broken when she pulled back and fixed her gaze on his eyes. She wanted this memory to last forever.

"I love you too Leonard. I never in my wildest dreams thought I could love someone so much. You are my soulmate Leonard." his heart melted at her words, bringing tears to his eyes. He smiled at her and said.

"You are my soulmate too Penny and always will be." He leaned in to kiss her again she closed her eyes chills running through her as her body consumed into the kiss.

* * *

Leonard and Penny were invited to a dinner party at Howards; his mother was away. Sheldon and Amy were already there when they arrived, Raj and a date turned up ten minutes later. They all mingled while the host Howard and Bernadette prepared dinner.

Amy watch as Leonard and Penny were talking at the far end of the room she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was amazed by them, the way they looked at each other and the little touches and kisses between them. It was like no one else was in the room except them. As a microbiologist, she wanted to study these two and see what makes them tick. She had heard so much about their love story from the gang and seeing them showing and expressing their love for all to see brought a tear to her eye.

"So how long have Leonard and Penny being together. Amy asked Raj.

"Oh, I don't know probably about eight months. Why?"

"They look so in love." Amy beamed.

"It will not last, as soon as the passion burns out Penny will leave him and find someone else to satisfy her."

"Sheldon why would you say that." look at them They look so happy." Amy replied.

After dinner and chit-chatting for a while, the guys went off to play video games in Howard's room while the girl cleaned up, minus Raj's date who went with the guys, the subject turned to relationships as they drank wine. The main topic was sex and how they could improve it. Amy sat quietly and listened as Penny and Bernadette went on about how great their other half were in bed., she couldn't really join in because Sheldon wasn't interested in sex even though they have been together for over a year. They made out a few time, but that was it. Bernadette and Penny gave her some tips on how to seduce him, but Amy dismissed them as she knew it would never work. The topic went back to how they could put some more spice in their love lives, after discussing different option and scenarios Penny decided they should dress in sexy outfits as their men love costumes especially when they are wearing them.

"We all get something sexy to wear, like leather boots and gloves," Penny said.

"And surprise our men when they come home from work in these outfits and see what happens.". Bernadette said excitedly. Penny was up for it.

"Isn't that going a bit too far?". Amy asked. Penny looked at Amy and said. "Do you want Sheldon to desire you." Amy thought about it.

"Okay, I am in." Amy saw this as an experiment and love that she was part of it. She wanted to study Sheldon's reaction when he sees her all dressed up. They decided that they would meet in a week's time to discuss the outcome and share notes.

A week later they met at Bernadette apartment; the guys were at the comic book shop. They talked about their week and laughed at Amy reactions and excitement and the stuff she bought when they went to the dirty store to get their outfits.

"So Penny how did it go with you and Leonard?" Bernadette asked.

"My god, it was so amazing. When Leonard came home and saw me sitting in the living room in all black with my boots, gloves, whip and mask, wearing no underwear; he literally dropped his pants, and he ravished every part of my body as we made love like mad and gave me the thrill of a lifetime."

"Wow, you are such a slut Penny, sounds like you had a very good time."

"Oh I did, and I'm only a slut for Leonard. and we are doing it again tonight, and I'm allowed to use the whip this time. Penny grinned

"So Bernadette so how did Howard react? Did he ravish you like Leonard did Penny?" Amy asked.

"He sure did. I wore the open lace bodysuit and positioned myself on the door of my Apartment, and when Howard arrived and saw me, he jumped me like a headless horseman. The best sex and best time ever".

"Bernadette you dirty little stop out." Penny laughed.

"Hey, he is my man, and I like his reaction whenever I dress up in any kind of costume for him. It turns him into any animal. It was Amy turn, and she went silence after listening to the antics of the other couples. "So Amy what happened with you and Sheldon? Did the robot man finally oil his rod? Penny grinned. After a long pause, she finally spoke.

"I went to his apartment and let myself in. I changed into the black sexy hollow spider lace outfit. And there I was, on the couch, waiting for Sheldon. When he finally came home, he looked at me and went to the fridge, got himself a bottle of water, sat on his spot on the couch, he gave me another look and said. What's for dinner?"


	26. Chapter 26

Leonard and Penny sat outside a small cafe drinking coffee. They had just arrived back from Leonard's lawyer's office, having gone to seek advice on obtaining a court order against Kurt. After filling in some forms explaining the events that caused Penny to file the request, citing sexual assault and threats to or inflict physical harm. A petition for a restraining order was lodged with the help of the lawyer, and a court date was likely to be set up next week, enough time to hand the injunction papers to Kurt.

"Are you okay Penny?" A concerned Leonard asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all," Penny replied, sipping her hot coffee. Leonard had sensed her fears and anxieties since leaving the lawyer's office.

"It's going to be okay. Once the court approves the order, any violation on his part will see him arrested and charged with defying a court's order." Penny just nodded in agreement but still skeptical.

"I know I'm just worried that he might approach me before or when he receives the papers. I'm scared Leonard."

"Penny I will never let anything happen to you, I might not be as strong as him or tall, but I'll be damn if I let him lay a finger on you."

"Thank you, Leonard. You are so sweet. I'm just perturbed he might do something stupid and hurt you in anger. I don't want to lose you. She said worriedly.

"You wouldn't lose me we just have to be careful and not be alone in public until the hearing."

"I guess worrying isn't helping and there is nothing we can do now. We just have to wait and see how this plays out." She shrugged.

Leonard put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it to soother. "We are in this together it's going to be alright. I promise." Leonard tried to assure her.

"Thank you, Leonard. You always know how to make me feel better." She kissed him softly on the lips. They sat in silence and finished their drinks. Leonard ordered some muffins to take out. Fingers intertwined tightly; they walked the short distance to his car. The level of friendship and intimacy growing between them was unlike anything they have ever experienced. Penny was impressed how Leonard knew she wanted those muffins. But it was no surprise because frequently they found that they know what the other was thinking, a look between them is all it took and even though they didn't really know how or if they were somehow communicating telepathically it just showed how in sync they were as a couple.

* * *

After a few of days of worrying about the consequences of their actions and what Kurt might do, they finally got a call from Leonard lawyer who informed them that they were unable to issue the papers to Kurt. He was in jail charged with possession of narcotics with intent to supply. Kurt was looking at five to ten years in prison. It was great news for the couple and better than a restraining order as he was safely lock up and they didn't have to worry anymore. Leonard and Penny celebrated by going to a karaoke bar and singing badly and ruining some classics songs after having a few too many.

* * *

Penny and Bernadette were at the Cheesecake factory working the early shift, the usual busy rush wasn't happening today. There was a few table and booths taken, but they weren't rushed off their feet. Penny sensed that Bernadette wasn't her usual self.

"So you've not been your talkative self, is something wrong? Penny asked.

"I am okay I just got a lot on my mind, that all."

"For someone who just got their Ph.D., you should be happy." Penny knew Bernadette was extremely reticent about her personal affairs and wasn't the type to share.

"I am, it's just…"

"Has this got anything to do with Howard? If he hurt you, I promise I will go all Nebraska on his arse."

"Penny it's okay I can handle him." she forced a smile.

"So what's the problem then? Come on Bernadette you can trust me; it might help if you talk about it."

"Howard asked me to marry him."

"What… Wait, when? Oh my god," she exclaimed. What did you say?" Penny asked excitedly clapping her hands. Ignoring the customers who suddenly looked in her direction.

"Nothing I haven't given him an answer yet." she whispered.

"Why not, don't you love him?"

"I do, but he is so attached to his mother, it's not healthy, and I can see us moving in with her. You know what his mother is like."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, say yes and hope for the best," Bernadette said sarcastically.

"Talk to him and tell him about your worries and fears and if he wants to marry you, then things will have to change. You do want to marry him. Right?" Penny inquired.

"Of course I do, I love him but also his wondering eyes worries me."

"Ha, creepy Howard I thought you tame that part of him."

"Hey he is not that bad, and at least he wants to marry me, unlike your Leonard who never wants to get married." She teased back.

"Wait a minute what did you say, Leonard doesn't want to get married?" Penny asked in disbelief.

Bernadette now realizing that Penny didn't know about this piece of information.

"Oops, you didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Bernadette, how do you know. Penny asked.

"Penny I don't want to cause any problems I think you should speak to Leonard." She said and looked away.

"Did Leonard tell you he didn't want to get married." panic in her voice.

"No Howard told me. I thought you knew and were fine with it."

"Of course I'm not fine with it." she sighed.

"Did Howard tell you why?"

"Penny, it's not my place to say."

"Bernadette, I need to know. Leonard and I are in a good place, why would he say that."

"He told Howard about it long before he met you. That's why he broke up with that girl he was dating. What was her name? She wanted to get married and have kids; Leonard didn't want that. But that was a long time ago; maybe he has changed his mind now he is with you." Bernadette tried to assure her.

Penny felt her world crashing down. She couldn't believe that Leonard didn't want the same thing as her and why didn't he tell her his concerns about marriage and kids.

"Kelly, that was her name. Penny murmured. "I knew they broke up because he didn't love her but he never told me the reason was about not wanting to get married or have kids."

Bernadette could sense the distress in penny voice. "I'm sorry Penny I think you need to talk to Leonard before jumping to conclusions. Leonard loves you, and I'm sure his attitude to marriage and kids have changed."

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I guess you are right." She said sadly, feeling dejected. Penny walked off to serve a couple who had just entered the dining area.

Penny couldn't understand the reason why Leonard wanted to avoid marriage; she wouldn't really know until she asks him. Was he concerned that marriage might change the relationship he was in? Was that simply the reason why he didn't want to get married to Kelly or because he wasn't in love with her, was there more to it? Penny knew Leonard loved her there was no question there and in the future, marriage will be the next logical step for them. That's why addressing her concerns is equally important as is his. Their relationship was healthy and vigorous. Penny finally felt complete in her life that goes beyond what she ever thought possible. She knew they were growing closer and closer every day, becoming more and more as a whole. There was really no desire to be apart. The sex was out of the world and passionate. Penny enjoyed the physical part of their relationship as well as the emotional part and having sex with Leonard was like expressing this incredible love they feel for each other in a way they never knew before. Getting married and having kids will only make it that much stronger in the long run. She needed to talk to Leonard to find out if there are still any hesitations on his part and if he was still set on trying to avoid that commitment like the plague.

 **A/N: In Chapter 1. Leonard, Howard, and Raj discussed Leonard's ex-girlfriend Kelly and how they broke up because he wasn't in love with her. She also wanted to get married and have kids. But due to his traumatic childhood, was reluctant to commit to her. Hence, ending the relationship.**


	27. Chapter 27

Leonard knew Penny had been working hard lately. The early shift wasn't easy, and she could be on her feet for hours. He wondered why she did it. She just shrugged and said it was the best time to make good tips. She always came home tired, and he made sure she was comfortable and relaxed. He sometimes massages her feet until he bought her one of those feet massage foot massagers which also had a reflexology blood circulation program. Penny loved it and used it whenever her feet were hurting. Leonard wanted to treat Penny to a special evening. She had the weekend off which was rear. Tonight, instead of takeout he was going to cook. He bought flowers, unscented mental case and pillar scented candles, a few roses in a vase and some meat and potatoes for dinner. He also brought her favourite wine; he chose red because it tends to go best with meat dishes. He wanted to do something extravagant but simple and romantic. Something they have never done in the apartment before. An idea pops into his head. He moves the coffee table and the sofa backward and set up a cozy blanket in the middle of the living room for a romantic floor picnic. With the metal case candles forming into a heart shape around the picnic area. He made sure there's a sweet scent in the apartment and sprinkle flower petals and a couple of the pillar scented candles placing them on the coffee table. He dimmed the lights and lit the candles. Leonard put on some soft jazz music to add to the ambiance of the settings but turned down low as not to be too distracting. He looked at his watch. Penny was late, a lot later than usual. He began to get worried. Penny wasn't usually this late. He had a feeling she was okay but why was she late? Maybe she was stuck in traffic or got delayed at work. He checked his cell again. There was no missed call or texts. He was about to call Bernadette to ask if Penny was with her when he heard the rattlings of keys. As soon as he saw her, he knew something was wrong. They had this thing now where they could tell if the other was upset. She looked around and saw the romantic settings. It touched her heart. She gave a false smile. But she was touched by the effort. This was so romantic and sweet, but Penny found it hard to swim in the happiness as her mind was all over the place with the new revelation about Leonard.

"This is nice. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey, Penny. I just thought I'd treat my girl to a romantic dinner."

"Thank you, Leonard, but you shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to. Penny is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." She snapped.

Penny felt bad for losing her temper with him. It wasn't his fault.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I just had a stressful day at work."

"It's okay why don't you go get changed, while I finish preparing dinner."

Penny nodded and went to take a shower and change clothes. Leonard wondered what was bugging her. He didn't want to push her. He had set the mood, and nothing was going to ruin it. Penny returns twenty minutes later. She kissed him. It was her way of saying thank you and sorry.

"Take a seat on the floor madam and dinner will be served in just a moment."

He tried to lighting the mood. Penny couldn't help but smile. He had made all this effort for her. He was always thinking about her. Maybe Bernadette was right. He had changed his mind and wanted all those things with her. She wasn't going to spoil this beautiful evening for him; she will wait till tomorrow and talk to him. Leonard served his version of roast beef and potatoes with gravy. It was a delicious meal, while they ate they talked about their day. He tried making jokes to make Penny laugh. She was glad for this as it relieves a lot of stress that might otherwise ruin the evening. After finishing dinner, Penny laid on the floor while Leonard gave her sensual and long well-deserved massage. Penny felt relaxed they cuddled on the sofa and watched a movie.

* * *

Leonard was washing the dishes while Penny was separating the laundry.

"Why are you doing the laundry now? It's nearly 10 pm." He asked.

"I ran out of clean underwears, and we need to tidy the apartment by the way."

"Oh, I invited Howard and Bernadette for lunch tomorrow," Leonard said.

"Where are we going, honey?"

"Oh, they are coming here."

"What? Are you crazy?" Penny cried out. "The apartment is a mess, I haven't been grocery shopping, and I am not cooking."

"I know, that's why I invited them here," Leonard replied jokingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"So why did you invite them then?" She asked with a frown.

"Because the poor fool is thinking about getting married." He laughed but quickly changed his tone when he saw penny's unimpressed expression.

Penny stared at him. "I beg your pardon." she stood up hands on her waist.

"Hey, I was joking. We are going to that nice little Italian place you like."

So Howard had told Leonard about proposing to Bernadette. Why would Leonard make a joke about her messy habits and lack of cooking skills? She was beginning to get angry. To her, it wasn't a joke. Penny took a pair of her underwear from the basket and threw them at Leonard.

"Try those on!"

He looked at them and then Penny. "I can't get into your underwear?"

"And you never will if you keep talking like that." She retorted.

* * *

The next day they met Howard and Bernadette for lunch as they sat and waited for their orders. Howard and Leonard were in a heated discussion about comic heroes.

"So did you say yes?" Penny whispered to Bernadette.

"Not yet he still thinks I'm thinking about it. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know did you talk to Leonard about you know what."

"I was going to last night, but he made me a romantic dinner, and he was so sweet I didn't want to spoil the evening."

"Penny you need to talk to him."

"I will."

"Talk to who?" Leonard asked.

"Nobody" Penny quickly replied.

Leonard was about to question further when their food arrived.

Penny thought about the joke earlier she wondered if it was his way of avoiding the subject. All she wanted to do right now was to get drunk.

After lunch, with Penny's persistence, they ended up in a bar with Bernadette and Howard in toll.

Penny walked into a bar, looking really moody and went to the bar and immediately orders a double vodka while the others got a table.

She didn't know if she was angry at Leonard or herself for trusting him or was it what Bernadette told her was still sitting in the back of her mind and nagging at her which was bringing her down. Howard joined her at the bar and orders drinks for the group. Penny asks for a large glass of wine.

"You okay Penny."

"Not really." She replied honestly. "I don't feel so great, but I'm sure I'll feel better when I finish this vodka." She said with a fixed expression

"You wanna talk about it."

"No, not really. But can I ask you a question."

"Sure fire away."

"What did Leonard think about you proposing to Bernadette."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Why? Did Leonard propose to you?"

"Oh nooo. I just want to know what his thoughts are on the matter."

"He and Raj made fun of me at first but then he wanted to know if this is really what I want and have I thought it through."

"I guess he is not the marrying type." she pressed.

"Well going by his parents' marriage I would agree."

"Do you think he will ever change his mind about marriage?"

"Probably. I think you might be the one that could change that." Howard grinned.

"You think so."

"Of course the way he proclaims his love for you and you make him so happy. I believe that you are the one. He will never hurt you on purpose."

"Thanks, Howard. I feel so much better now."

* * *

"Is Penny okay?" Leonard asks Bernadette.

"I think so. Why?"

"She seems in a bad mood, and I'm not sure why."

"Maybe she is tired and frustrated about something or having a low esteem day."

"Do you think it's something I have done?" Leonard asked.

"Have you done something wrong?"

"Not that I could think off."

"I wouldn't worry too much, she probably talk to you when she is ready and If there is a problem, believe it or not, you may be the root of it."

"What can I do to make her happy?" Leonard said sadly.

Bernadette felt his pain and put her hand on his shoulder. "Just be as supportive and encouraging as you can, and remember. Her intentions are pure."

Penny and Howard arrived back at the table with everyone's drinks. They talked among themselves, but Penny was quiet and withdrawn. Bernadette and Howard could feel the tension. Penny ordered them shots after shots. Howard and Bernadette had a couple and stops while Leonard and Penny just carried on. It wasn't long before Leonard became worse for wear, blurring his words and not making any sense. They took him home. Bernadette and Howard were staying the night as they were not fit to drive.

Leonard didn't know where he was, this strange woman was holding him up, where was she taking him. He could hear talking in a calm voice but couldn't work out what she was saying. Everything was spinning around him. He tried to fight off the strong arms that were holding him. He just wanted to be with Penny, where was she? He thought.

Penny tried to calm Leonard down who was hysterical. Leonard tried to fight her off and mumbling. He was delirious and paranoid. He couldn't see clearly and vomited in the hallway knocking over penny's vase of roses and somehow give himself a black eye in the process. She smiles at his clumsiness and how he always managed to injure himself. It was cute she thought. She got him to the bedroom and put him to bed. Penny began to take his clothes and shoes off so he could be comfortable, he struggles furiously trying to stop whoever wanted to undress him.

"Leonard stop I'm trying to help you get undressed and to bed," Penny said.

"Leave me alone. I'm married to Penny," he shouted out.


	28. Chapter 28

Leonard woke up the next day with a huge hangover. He forces himself to open his eyes; he put his glasses on, feeling some pain on his side face. The first thing Leonard saw was a couple of aspirins and a glass of water on the night table. He looked in the mirror and saw a little cut on the side of his left eye. How did that happen? He wondered. Leonard sat up, head pounding and sees his clothing from last night, all clean and pressed. He looks around the bedroom it was in perfect condition, spotless, clean. He couldn't remember much about last night but had a feeling he might have upset Penny. But why was the bedroom so tidy. He tried to remember the events of last night, but his head hurts. He took the aspirins and drank the whole content of the water. He notices a note on the table. He read it.

 **Honey, breakfast is on the table, Bernadette and I have gone grocery shopping back soon.**

 **Love, You!"**

Totally shocked with the note and more confused now. He remembers being sick and knocking over the vase of roses and maybe Penny shouting at him. Leonard just hopes he hasn't ruined things between them. Why did he get so drunk, it wasn't his style? He just wanted to please Penny. He knew she was in a bad mood and though by getting drunk with her will ease her pain, and maybe as Bernadette said, she would see that he was supportive of her. How wrong was he? Leonard heads to the kitchen he sees Howard at the kitchen island eating, sure enough, there was breakfast on the table. He noticed the rest of the apartment was all tidy.

"Hey, Leonard." He grins at him.

"Hey, Howard what happened last night?" he asked.

"Don't you remember, nice shiner by the way" he laughed.

"What."

"Your black eye."

"Oh that, it's nothing. So what happened?"

"Well after you got drunk with Penny. You became delusional; we manage to get you home with great difficulty, drunk and trying to fight Penny who was trying to help you. She finally dragged you to the bedroom so you can sleep it off. Oh, you stumbled into the door". That's how you got a black eye." Howard chuckled

Confused, Leonard asks, "So, why is everything in order and so clean, and breakfast on the table waiting for me? I was expecting an angry Penny!"

"Don't know what you did to Penny last night, but bravo. She is in a good mood. You dog."

Just then the door opens and in walked Penny and Bernadette with bags of groceries.

"Hey, sleepy head, how are you feeling. How's your eye?" Penny asked, not able to take the grin off her face.

"I'm a little sore but okay." He nervously replied.

She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, in a soft voice she said.

"I'm glad you are okay and sorry about last night."

"Penny it should be me apologizing for my behavior. It was uncalled for." They just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"Ummm, "I think we should be heading home, come on Howard." They turned at the door and said.

Bye Penny, bye Leonard." There was no answer. Those two are so weird. Howard said.

"Come sit with me." Penny took Leonard's hand and led him to the sofa. His breakfast in hand. They sat down, both scared to make the first move. Leonard finally broke the silence as he ate.

"Penny, why is the apartment so tidy and what's with the grocery?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make it beautiful for you when you woke up and maybe cook for you to make up for being a bitch. You always seem to do the cooking and the housework, so I thought it's about time I started helping more." She answered shyly.

"Thanks for breakfast, it's really nice, and the apartment. I hope it's not a one-off. Leonard chuckled.

Penny didn't know how to bring up the subject of what Leonard said last night. She was hoping he will bring it up, but now she was wondering if he remembered or pretending not too.

"Penny what happened last night after you brought me home?"

"Well, I got you home and took you to bed, sorry about the black eye by the way. I tried to hold you, but you stumbled into the door." She chuckled.

"Hey, it's not funny."

"You should have seen it; it was hilarious." Leonard raised a brow. "There is something weird about you finding my clumsiness cute and funny."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

"Thanks, I got your back too." He frowned.

"Oh come on Leonard you know I'm only joking and wish no harm on you."

"Yeah, I know, because you love me." Leonard grinned.

"And you love me too."

"And don't you forget that." Now the ice had been broken; Penny felt more comfortable opening up to Leonard about what had been eating at her for the past days.

"Leonard, what's your take on marriage." Leonard looks shocked at the question, and Penny noticed. He wasn't expecting it.

"Ummm, why?" he asked nervously. Is this to do with what I said about Howard proposing to Bernadette.?"

"Something like that, but also what you told Howard about not wanting to get married or having kids." She said and looked away from him.

Leonard was stunned that Penny knew. "I guess that Howard told Bernadette who told you. He asked." Penny nodded.

"Penny that was a long time ago. You coming into my life have changed my perspective of things, and it's all down to you." He wanted to be truthful he didn't want any secrets between them.

"Leonard last night when I was trying to undress you and get you into bed you said something."

"Oh my god I knew I did something wrong."

"No, you didn't. in fact, you made my day."

"I did?"

"Yeah you called me your wife, and you were fighting me off because you thought someone else was trying to seduce you. It was so sweet and loyal; it made me realize that you will never cheat on me or hurt me."

"I do not remember, but I have been having those thoughts and will always be loyal to you, so it makes sense."

"Really, about us getting married. I mean I don't think we are ready yet, but I have also been thinking about it too."

"Soulmates think alike," Leonard whispered. He held her as she began to cry holding back the tears himself. She continued. "I have had dreams and thoughts of being married and it used to freak me out. But now I just see them as wedding dreams that reflect my anxieties about recent life changes, but since meeting you, my conscious mind is in overdrive, and the excitement about the future and spending it with you is overwhelming. I just want to be with you." Leonard swiped away a tear.

"My future is also with you and looking forward to where these life changes take us both. My increased levels of self-acceptance of one day being married to you have made it more wanting it with you. I love you, Penny."

"I love you too. I know we are not there yet, and marriage is something I now would consider in the future, so no pressure on you. But I just wanted to know we were both on the same page and wanted the same things. What changed your mind?"

"You Penny. I didn't want to get married or have kids because of my upbringing and making the same mistakes as my parents; now I know how selfish that is, and it took you coming into my life to realize that. Thank you and yes Penny I can't wait to make you my wife when we are both ready if you will have me."

"Glad because I can't wait for that day to come because I think you will make a great husband and father." She kissed him.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Leonard I truly do. You have stolen my heart, and I don't ever want to be without you in my life. I don't know much about your childhood or what you went through, but I hope one day when you are ready you will confine in me. But what I have seen is that you are a great person and whatever experiences you went through as a child has made you a better person."

"Thank you. I want you to know that you are the only person I ever want to be married to. I'm sorry I haven't told you about my experiences as a child. I could never please my parents It's just so hard to talk about… "he was on the verge of tears and Penny sensed it.

"Honey, I feel the same too. I would never push you. I know you will tell me when you are ready. You don't have to do this right now." She assured him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Leonard opened up and told Penny everything about his upbringing and the emotional abuse he suffered; he left nothing out. He had to stop at certain times as reliving the experiences got the better of him, but with penny's encouragement and love, he was able to continue. His mother was a brilliant and accomplished neuroscientist and an award-winning psychiatrist. Beverly Hofstadter showed little emotions towards him; she was cold and unloving. She humiliated him on enormous occasions, like at a science fair when he was eight years old. She made him give back a ribbon because a project he had done was similar to an earlier project of his brother, Leonard and his siblings never celebrated Christmas. Instead of leaving Santa milk and cookies, they had to leave him research papers. She regarded Leonard as an anticlimactic disappointment, criticizing him when he got emotional. He told Penny about his dad, Alfred Hofstadter who was an anthropologist. He spend a lot of time away from home when Leonard was young; he showed little affection toward him. He wasn't as bad as Beverly but did little to protect him from his mother emotional abuse. But he was proud of his achievements now as an adult than his mother ever did.

Penny felt his pain she could see how hard it was for him to relive these sad childhood memories, no child should ever go through what Leonard suffered. The emotional abuse wearing away at his self-confidence, the sense of low self-worth. His mom's constant berating, and belittling, under the disguise of guidance and writing books about his bedwetting, was too much for Penny to take in. Penny could see how it has created scars that may be far deeper; It was a miracle he turned his life around to be this great guy that he is now. She vowed that if she ever met his mom, she would not be responsible for her actions. Penny now understood why Leonard fear of married and having kids came from. He didn't want to be like his parents. She was going to show him more love than he has ever experienced and never let him feel unloved ever again.

The noise from the bedroom could be heard around the apartment block. Leonard and Penny couldn't get enough of each other. They had no need to build walls or barriers between them, the pain and fear they cause each other was no more, only the sense of intimacy and feeling of divinely inspired wholeness. The sexual energy, physical sensation and orgasm and how incredible it was to experience this unique bond. It was so far from anything they have ever experienced before.


	29. Chapter 29

Leonard and Penny laid in bed. Her head is resting on his chest. She smiled as she thought about last night and how good it felt giving in to each other's desires and pleasures. She just couldn't get enough of this man, and how he made her feel physically and emotionally. He was the whole package, but something was bothering her. Why wasn't she ready to marry him. What was she scared of? She knew he wouldn't hurt her because he loved her as much as she loved him. Maybe subconsciously she was holding back because her life wasn't complete. She still didn't know where her career path was leading. She wanted to be an actress, but that wasn't working out. Penny had four auditions in the last five months, and she hated her waitressing job. She wanted to make something of her life so that Leonard will be proud of her. It wasn't fair on Leonard that her fears could affect their happiness. She didn't want that to happen. Penny needed to show him that she was 100% committed to him, she listened to his steady heartbeat it was like listening to a song from his soul. Penny wished she could stay in this position all day. She felt his movement, and Penny was a little disappointed that he was waking up. Penny quickly relaxed when his arm pulled her as closely as possible to him. She looked up at him, and they both smiled at each other. He kissed her forehead and asked.

"What time is It?"

"Just gone past 11."

"We had a very long sleep."

"Well, we didn't go to bed until 5 in the morning."

"Well, that was your fault, keeping me up all night."

"I didn't hear you complaining, and you're the one that couldn't get enough of me."

"True but that sexy body of yours is hard to ignore."

"Thank you, and you're not so bad yourself Leonard." She winked at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"So how long have you being awake."

"Oh about an hour." Penny tried to snuggle more into him.

"Why didn't you wake me."

"I couldn't bring myself to wake you up; you looked so peaceful sleeping, and I was so comfortable with my head on your chest." She answered in a soft voice. Leonard could see something was bothering Penny. He could sense it; he didn't know how, but it was just instinct and no matter how hard she tried to hide it he always knew.

"Is everything okay," Leonard asked.

Penny thought. How the hell does he do that? Knowing something was on her mind. But then again she could always tell when something was bothering him. She loved how in sync they were.

"Oh, I was just thinking about our talk last night."

"Penny I promise not to put pressure on you. When you are ready, so will I. okay."

"I know we spoke about marriage and we decided that we will wait until we are ready for that commitment." She paused before speaking again. "You know I was thinking now that we've decided not to get married yet. We could throw a ceremony and celebrate the fact that we have reached a new place in our relationship," Penny said.

"What, like a commitment party to symbolize our commitment without the legal aspects.?"

"I guess we could call it that. Instead of an engagement party or not-technically-a-wedding thing,"

"That would be awesome we could invite our friends for our non-legal commitment party." Leonard chuckled.

"Leonard I'm serious. I want everyone to know we are together and solid and show the awesomeness that is you and me."

"Sorry, okay If you put It that way I guess I'm In."

"You guess you are In.?" Penny frowned.

"You know what I mean. But have you thought of the effort to get all our friends and family on board with the whole **not-technically-a-wedding thing** as you put it." Leonard air quoted.

"Well to save us the trouble of explaining it to our friends and families and some thinking it's a bad idea. We could throw a surprise ceremony, or whip up some fancy non-wedding invitations and throw a big 'ol party to show them our new level of commitment." Penny suggested.

"That's a great idea, Penny. Our way of showing everyone we belong to each other, and we are declaring it."

"Something like that. You really think it's a good idea?" Penny questioned.

"Yes, I do. We could just have vows and pledge our commitment to each other. You know what, let's do it. Let's have a kick-arse party and surprise everyone. Like a wedding but not really a wedding and there will be no officiant. We will be speaking directly to each other to the surprise of everyone."

"How are we going to pull this off without giving our plan away?" Penny inquired.

"We could just send out invites for a house warming party and surprise everyone as we make our non- wedding vows and commitment to each other."

"Sounds like a great plan. Okay, let's do it." Penny moved up and began to kiss him passionately and soon enough their make out session lead to more romps under the sheets.

Leonard and Penny organized the party for three weeks time. They invited their family and kept the guest list to a minimum, just close friends. Leonard asked his family via email but was sure they wouldn't turn up. Penny called her parents who were happy to attend. They kept everyone in the dark about the real intent of the party; the invitation just stated a house warming party.

* * *

"So how come now," Amy asked.

Now, what?" Penny replied. Amy, Bernadette, and Penny were having brunch in a pub.

"Having a house warming party. I mean you and Leonard have been living together for months."

"Oh, we just decided that we need to make it official," Penny answered.

"Make what official?" Bernadette asked.

"Nothing," Penny said quickly, not wanting to give the plan away. "It's just that we didn't have one before and we wanted to make it official that we are now living together." Penny excused herself and went to use the bathroom to avoid further questions on the subject.

"Do you buy that," Bernadette asked Amy.

"Why.? Do you think she is lying about something?"

"I don't know; it's just she is keeping quiet about the party and changes the subject whenever you ask for more details."

"It's like she doesn't want to talk about it," Amy said.

"Or give any details about the party and what's up with them inviting their families who live out of town."

"Do you think they might announce they are getting or are engaged. Amy said excitedly.

"You might have something there. Penny is definitely keep something from us."

"I guess we find out soon enough or we could get her drunk and make her spill."

Penny returned, and they just talked about what drinks and food to get for the party. Penny drifted off into her little world. Penny could feel Leonard's presence even though he wasn't there she had this feeling of being at home and in peace next to Leonard.

"Penny."

"Penny," Bernadette said. Louder.

"What?" as she was brought out of her daydream.

"Are you okay. You seem lost in thoughts."

"I'm fine I was just thinking."

"About Leonard?" Amy asked.

"No, well maybe." Penny giggled.

* * *

Penny arrived home to find Leonard at his desk, busy typing away on his laptop. He had that cute expression on his face that told her he was thinking hard.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, Penny. How was your day?" He asked, without taking his eyes off the screen."

"It was okay. I met Bernadette and Amy for brunch. I think I had too many glasses of wine."

"Drinking in the afternoon is not the way to start the day."

"Well I had to, they kept asking me questions about the party. I think they are suspicious and do not believe, it just a housewarming party."

"You think they know." Leonard raised a brow.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they probably think we are going to announce something."

Penny walked over to Leonard and leaned down and put her arms around him from behind his chair and kissed him on the cheek.

"So did you get a reply from your parents?"

"Yes and no, my dad's probably away, and my mom replied with, I will think about it. Which means no."

"I'm sorry Leonard," Penny said sincerely.

"It's okay; I'm over it and glad they are not coming. I have you now." His declaration brought happy tears to her eyes.

"Yes, you do. I will always be here for you. No matter what. I love you so much and can't wait for our commitment party, so I can tell everyone how much I love you."

Penny felt linked together with Leonard in many ways. She was ready and willing to take on any feat of life including his mother to protect him. They were responsible for each other now. She couldn't imagine not being with Leonard; he was worth sticking with and fighting for. Penny knew she had found the other half of her heart.


	30. Chapter 30

It was the evening of Leonard and Penny's alleged housewarming party. All the guests have arrived, and Penny and Leonard are introducing those who haven't met before and serving drinks and pointing out the open buffet for guests to help themselves. Everyone seems to be enjoying the party. Leonard went wondering while Penny entered into a deep conversation with her parents

"I'm so glad you found your soul mate in Leonard. He is the best thing that happened to you."

"I know. I'm so glad we found each other. Leonard makes me so happy. Daddy."

"I can see it in your eyes and the way you smile at him," Wyatt said as Penny blushed.

"So, you too have decided to live with each other officially." Susan asked.

"Yeah that why we are having this housewarming party." Penny lied.

"I'm so happy for you two. You complete each other."

"Thank you, mom. I know you guys worry about me, but you don't have to. I'm with Leonard now, and it's his job to take care of me."

"We know, that's why we are so happy and do not have to worry about you out here on your own," Wyatt said. His wife is nodding in agreement.

Penny's parent had arrived the day before and are staying at a nearby hotel. Susan and Wyatt were so glad Penny found the love of her life in Leonard. Ever since she moved to California with Kurt, they had been worried about her. Especially knowing her track record when it came to dating good for nothing guys. But now, not so much. They loved Leonard and knew he would take care of Penny which put their mind at ease.

All their close friend was there. It wasn't a big party; they only invited about 20 of their friends. Amy and Sheldon who were now getting very close and the recently engaged Howard and Bernadette. Raj was also there and some of Leonard colleagues from Caltech. Penny invited some of her friends from the Cheesecake factory. The party was being held in Leonard and Penny apartment. They made a list of who to invite and send the invites by email, with an option to confirm if attending as to know how much food they needed to get. They made a shopping list and planned the buffet and beverages. A table was laid out that consist of mini selections of party food. Smoked salmon bagels, Indian style snack choices and chicken, lamb kebab and large sushi platters, there was also barbecue chicken wings and drumsticks, with some vegetarian options of Vol -Au-vents, Vegetarian Quiche and selections of vegetable dips. There was also a selection of beverages. Red and white wine, beers and spirits. The party was in full swing with music in the background. The hosts chatting away with their guests. Leonard had his arms around Penny's waist as she flutters her eyelashes and flicking her blond hair flirtishly at him and stroking his upper arm. The show of comfort and trust was evident for all to see.

"I have never seen two people so in love," Amy said to Bernadette.

"Yeah it sickening the way they keep touching each other for no apparent reason," Bernadette said.

"I don't think they realized they are doing it. It just comes naturally to them."

"I guess so. Penny looks so pretty in that dress it fits her so perfectly. I hope her boobs do not pop out." Bernadette grinned.

"It complements her figure. Leonard also looks handsome and dapper in his tuxedo. I bet Penny picked it for him."

"I should think so, according to Penny he has no fashion sense." They both laughed.

"So, do you think he will propose?" Amy asked

"I'm not sure, but I hope so.".

"I think it will be adorable if he does, or maybe Penny will?" Amy mused.

"With those two, nothing will shock me. Not even Penny proposing."

Howard and Raj were discussing how getting married might get in the way of their friendship. Raj was drunk already, and Howard hoped he doesn't end up making a fool of himself and ruining Leonard and Penny's Party.

"Raj, we will still hang out and go to the comic book store. It's not like I'm leaving the country." Howard frowned.

"Yeah you say that now, but gradually we will see less and less of each other while you play the devoted husband," Raj said sadly.

"You should wish me well instead of sulking."

"I do wish the best for you. Howard, you always know how to cheer me up when I'm down. I just hope you getting married will not mean less time to hang out."

"We will always hang out. I know we fight and argue sometimes, but that's what makes our friendship strong and me getting married will not change that." Howard tried to convince him.

Raj wasn't convinced. "You know I will always remember the jokes and pranks we played and laughed so hard we couldn't stop, and all the times we got busted. I'll never forget them if when you stop hanging out with me."

"Raj that will never happen I promise you. As long as we are alive, no matter where I am, if you ever need me I will be there for you. You are the best friend I ever had, and you always have been there for me."

"Howard, you going to make me cry. Of all the friends, I have had you are the one I will never forget. I'm actually happy you found Bernadette. She is a great girl." Raj said with a lump in his throat.

"Are you guys okay. Do you need anything?" Leonard asked as he joined them.

"We are good thanks. Leonard, tell Raj, me getting married wouldn't affect our friendship."

"Raj good luck finding a new best friend. I hear Sheldon is looking for one." Leonard grinned.

"Hey, that is not helping the situation." Howard said.

"It's not funny." Raj scowled. Leonard walked off in the direction of Penny's parents.

Penny surveyed the scene from the kitchen island as she poured herself another glass of wine. She was glad all their friends turned up but a bit sad that none of Leonard's family were present. She looked around and saw everyone happy. Amy and Bernadette were talking and laughing. She saw Howard and Raj talking and Leonard joining them. She smiled to herself. Leonard looked so handsome in his suit. Penny thought. She couldn't wait to get him all to herself. Raj looked upset; she was going to ask Leonard what was up with him later. She saw Sheldon and the guy who ran the comic book store in a heated argument about something. Probably something to do with superheroes. She watched Leonard talking to her parents and how happy they looked. She wondered why they both hugged him and looked in her direction. Penny hoped Leonard had not spilled the beans. She turned to the sitting room area; they were a few people dancing and the food was going down well. She was pleased that they pulled it off together. She was also excited and nervous at the same time about the announcement they were going to make. How would their friends react and most of all her parents?


	31. Chapter 31

Leonard joined Penny at the Kitchen Island. The party had been going on for a while now. Leonard and Penny looked at each other and smiled. As the time for their technically not engaged moment neared, they could sense the nervousness in each other. Were they doing the right thing? They both thought to themselves. They knew they wanted to be together forever and that's all that matters.

"Are you okay Honey," Penny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"There is nothing to be nervous about Leonard. We can do this." Penny tried to assure him even though she was nervous herself.

"Penny are you sure this is what you want."

"You are not having second thoughts, are you?" Penny asked nervously.

"Of course, not." He rubbed her shoulder to assure her. "I want this more than anything in the world. I promise you." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, let's do this." Penny smiled at him. "Are you ready."

"As ready as I will ever be." Leonard took Penny's hand, and together they walked to the living room area. Leonard turned the music off to get everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone I'm so glad you all made it to our party tonight, especially my parents. Thanks for coming." Wyatt and Susan nodded their appreciation. Penny continued.

"The real reason we invited you all here is not just to celebrate living together but also to show our love and passion for each other. We asked you all here today to celebrate with us our commitment to each other."

"Are you guys getting married?" someone shouted.

"Technically no. As you all know, we have been together for over a year now. We spoke about marriage but decided we are not ready yet. Instead, we decided to make a solemn promise to each other in front of all our friends and family." Everyone looked confused, not understanding what was going on. Penny parents just smiled which made penny wonder if they knew something. Penny took Leonard's hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"I haven't written any vows, believe me, I tried. I'm just going to speak from the heart and how I feel about you."

"Penny do you want me to go first."

"No Leonard I can do this." Penny looked at her parents who nodded their approval to encourage her. She turned back to Leonard.

"Before I met you I had given up on love and ever finding happiness again. But you saw so much in me and would not allow me to stay where I had fallen. With you, I found myself again, and I could never have done it without you. Leonard, we belong together, so today I declare my love to you. Our lives together will give us the balance to bring out the awesomeness that is you and me. You mean the world to me, Leonard. I love when you tell me you like to surprise me with little things just to see the smile on my face. I love you, and it's not because you are my boyfriend but because you are an all round amazing person. You always see the best in me. Oh and my parents think you are amazing and my friends think you are the bee's knee. I love everything about you, well except for maybe some of your nerdy hobbies that bothers me a bit, a grown man playing with action figures." Penny giggled

"Collectibles." Leonard interrupted.

"Toys Leonard, but in spite of that, I love you. I can't imagine a future without you." Penny paused to sniffle and catch her breath, she continued, while Leonard smile was as wide as the sea.

"Our loyalty to each other will be our commitment to live by honesty, grace, and admiration. You are my favorite person, and I choose you to be my partner in life. I offer myself to you, with all my faults and strengths. I vow to choose you, every day, over and over, in good and bad times. Thank you for believing in me and thank you for loving me like no one ever has." Penny tried to stop herself from crying, but it was no use the tears already flowing.

Leonard rubbed Penny hands to assure her that her words moved him. He wiped a tear.

"Thank you, Penny. That was beautiful. I know we have had our ups and downs and my love for you grows stronger by the day. My life is so much better with you in it. When I was growing up all I ever want to do, was be a physicist, nothing else mattered. I achieved that dream because that what I thought I was put in this world to do. Then you came along and changed my world because I now realize the most import thing in my life is you. You are my number one passion, my world. You are different, the good kind. You are different from anyone I know." Leonard chuckled.

"I can safely say you are the greatest love I have ever had. That I am sure of. Penny, please always know that there will be no reason for me to ever stop loving you. You make me smile just by looking at you. I will never forget the day we met and how we became friends, there has never been a tiny bit of regret about meeting you. I believe we were meant to be together and my sole purpose is to make you happy. I declare you my partner for life. I love you, Penny."

"Oh, Leonard. I love you too and…" Penny stops in mid-sentence. She saw the look on his face and his hands reaching for his pocket.

"Leonard, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"I know we decided to wait before we get married but I don't want to waste any more time. We belong together. I talked to your parents and asked their permission and with their blessing." Leonard got down on one knee.

"Penny, will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?" producing the biggest diamond ring Penny has ever seen.

Penny was in shock she wasn't expecting a real proposal from Leonard. Let alone a ring. It was supposed to be a non - engagement party with just vows. She bit on the bottom of her lip to stop them from trembling. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. She looked around everyone was quiet and looking at her, patiently waiting for her answer. She got down on her knee facing Leonard. She looked into his eyes.

Leonard began to panic, had he done the right thing by proposing? But deep down he knew he made the right decision.

"Leonard I will marry you. Oh, my God. Yes, yes, yes." She kissed him so passionately, and she didn't care. Penny didn't even have to think twice. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Leonard. "Soulmates for life." They both said in unison.

"Leonard, when did you get a ring?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I got it a few months ago when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Leonard and Penny's vows and the surprise proposal was compelling and unforgettable. It even made some of the guests weepy including Penny parents. Saying their vows and Leonard's proposal was the high point of the evening and in many ways, the high point of their lives together so far. When they kissed, their friends went wild, with whoops and hollers as they were so moved by Leonard and Penny devotion to each other.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Leonard and Penny were married within a year. They had four children, two boys, and two girls who they adored. Leonard and Penny also found success in their chosen career path. Leonard got tenure and won numerous awards for his achievements. Penny went on to became a famous TV star. She never actually made it as an A- list star but won awards for her roles. She was also in one of the longest running TV show. It ran for 15 seasons and after the show ended. Penny retired from acting just doing cameo roles once in awhile. Leonard and Penny bought a ranch where she took on her other passion of horse riding. The love they had for each other never died. The flame burned forever like the Olympic flames. Leonard and Penny renewed their vows every year with a party, and the theme stayed the same, always a continued pledge of commitment to each other. Soul mates for life

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank you to all who read, followed, favorited and reviewed. I'm glad, so many of you enjoyed this story. I always thought that Leonard and Penny are soul mates and are meant to be together in every universe. It's what inspired me to write this story. And a special thank you to bamadude, SRAM, 123justafan, and sladenoddy. You guys feedbacks and inputs really helped with lots of new ideas for this story. On another note. It's a shame the writers do not seem to share our passion and have diminished Lenny the last two seasons. I guess the writers have forgotten how great Lenny are as a couple. Until the next time. Long live Lenny.**


End file.
